les âmes perdues
by lulu75
Summary: Plusieurs années après la fin des études de Harry à Poudlard. Voldemort est au pouvoir et l'ordre du phénix n'est plus que l'ombre de lui même. Pour vaincre le Lord, Harry devra s'allier à quequ'un du camps adverse. chap 10 en ligne
1. Chapter 1

Ceci est ma première fan fiction. Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKRowling

Les personnages principaux seront Harry et Drago mais il n'y aura pas de slash, vous êtes prévenus.

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Les âmes perdues**

CHAPITRE 1 : mieux vaut la mort

Encore une nuit qui s'achève, et dans quelques heures, une autre la remplacera, amenant avec elle son lot de sang et de souffrance. Mon quotidien. Ma vie. Mon malheur.

Depuis quand fais je ce que je fais ? Une éternité il me semble. Mon ancienne vie me semble si loin, si floue. Je ne me souviens d'aucun visage, ami ou ennemi. Je ne me souviens même pas d'avoir vraiment existé.

Tout mon corps n'est que souffrance, brûlure et mon esprit n'est qu'un gouffre béant où s'accumulent mes pêchés et mes crimes. Pourquoi ne puis je les occulter, les balayer d'un revers de main et pourquoi reviennent ils me hanter dès que mes paupières se ferment ?

Oublier…oublier…tout oublier ! et mourir ! disparaître pour toujours dans le délicieux repos de la mort ! Quitter ce corps que je déteste, me débarrasser de cette horreur qui coule dans ma veine, transpire par les pores de ma peau et coule dans mes larmes.

Je prends ma dague et la porte à ma gorge. Ce serait si facile ! Une simple pression sur la tendre veine de mon cou ! Une seule giclée de sang et puis le repos ! Enfin !

Je caresse ma gorge de la lame. Elle est fraîche, délicieuse sensation. J'accentue la pression. Une goutte de sang écarlate perle et vient couler sur mon cou blanc.

Je souris.

Puis soudain, une douleur fulgurante traverse mon bras et remonte dans tout mon corps. C'est comme si des milliers de poignards chauffés à blanc me transperçaient de toute part et fouillaient dans ma chair la moindre parcelle à torturer.

Je me tords de douleur et tombe sur le sol froid de ma chambre. Les épais murs de pierre étouffent mes cris de souffrance. Mais de toute façon, qui pourrait les entendre ?

La douleur n'a jamais été aussi cuisante. Il est vrai que ma décision de mourir était forte aujourd'hui. La punition se devait d'être exemplaire.

Je tombe face contre sol, sans force, mon corps agité de soubresauts, sanglant, les yeux révulsés de douleur. Je n'ai même plus la force de crier. Je me contente de supplier mentalement l'auteur de ces douleurs d'arrêter le supplice.

Il m'entend. La punition s'achève. Je reste au sol, inerte, les yeux ouverts, haletant.

Il me parle. Ses paroles sont apaisantes, presque paternelles. Il m'a pardonné d'avoir voulu mourir.

Je ne recommencerai plus maître,…jusqu'à la prochaine fois…

Mes yeux se ferment, je ne suis que douleur. Je n'ai même pas la force de me traîner jusqu'à mon lit. Harassé, je sombre bientôt dans un sommeil sans rêve, noir comme la nuit, noir comme les habits que je porte, comme la marque gravée dans mon bras, comme mon âme, comme mon nom.

Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy et je suis mangemort.


	2. chap 2 : la vie, mais à quel prix!

CHAPITRE 2 : la vie, mais à quel prix !

07h00 du matin. 75 rue Devilstreet. QG de l'ordre du phénix.

Encore une nuit difficile pour les membres de l'ordre. Quinze au départ de la mission hier soir, seulement six au retour. Une hécatombe. Ils étaient tombés dans un piège et les plus chanceux avaient réussi à transplaner avant qu'une pluie de sortilèges impardonnables ne s'abatte sur eux, foudroyant les moins expérimentés.

Les survivants étaient maintenant rassemblés dans le salon du QG de l'ordre et pansaient leurs blessures en silence. Il y avait eu trop de morts cette nuit. Trop de morts inutiles. Les mots étaient superflus, l'horreur de la situation suffisait.

Il était assis dans un coin, voûté, les yeux vides. Le visage pâle et fatigué par les nuits sans sommeil, il fixait le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée sans même le voir. Ses mains serraient si fort sa cape grise que les jointures de ses doigts saillaient sous sa peau fine.

Il ne faisait pas attention aux blessés autour de lui. Il ne voyait rien, il n'entendait rien. Quand Molly Weasley s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule, il la repoussa d'un geste las et se leva. Il sentit une douleur à sa jambe droite, là où il avait été touché quelques heures auparavant par le sort d'un mangemort mais il ne cilla pas : il avait tant l'habitude de la douleur !

Il traversa la salle, sans un regard vers ses compagnons qui attendaient sans doute quelques mots de réconfort de la part du Survivant, et quitta la pièce, la tête baissée.

Les membres de l'ordre se regardèrent sans mot dire. Bientôt, ils pleureraient leurs morts mais pour l'instant, il fallait soigner leurs blessures. Seule Molly Weasley ne pouvait empêcher des larmes de couler le long de ses joues. Elle venait de perdre son dernier fils. Son Ron. Il était tombé cette nuit de la main du bras droit du seigneur des ténèbres, Lucius Malefoy. Il n'avait pas poussé un cri. Il s'était affaissé sur lui-même et c'était tout. Un Avada Kevadra ne pardonnait pas.

Elle n'avait même pas pu ramener son corps au QG, tant leur retraite avait été précipitée. Au moins, elle avait pu enterrer ses autres enfants : Fred, tombé l'année dernière, victime des Lestrange ; son jumeau George l'avait suivi quelques semaines plus tard lors d'une attaque de leur ancien QG au square grimmaud, ainsi que la jeune Ginny. Bill et Charlie avaient été retrouvés morts empoisonnés il y a six mois et Percy n'avait plus donné de signe de vie depuis maintenant 5 ans. Et aujourd'hui Ron.

Molly, les yeux embués de larme, s'acharnait pourtant à soigner les blessés, courant de l'un à l'autre, dans une frénésie proche de la folie ; sans doute pour ne pas s'effondrer de douleur à même le sol. Ils avaient encore besoin d'elle.

Elle survola du regard le visage de ses compagnons. Tant étaient tombés ce soir : Ron, bien sûr, mais aussi le grand Kingsley Shackelbot qui s'était défendu vaillamment avant de mourir, la jeune Luna Lovegood, Colin Crivey, son frêre, et tant d'autres.

Ils n'étaient maintenant plus qu'une poignée. Une dizaine d'hommes et de femmes affaiblis, traqués par le lord et son armée de plus en plus puissante.

Il y a de ça trois ans, une évasion massive de la prison d'Azkaban avait libéré les criminels les plus dangeureux du monde magique. Ils s'étaient très vite ralliés au Lord qui ainsi, s'était constitué une armée redoutable et sans pitié. Un an plus tard, malgré les tentatives de l'ordre et des sympathisants de Dumbledore, le ministère était tombé ainsi que le vieux directeur. Voldemort avait réussi son coup d'état. La plupart des sorciers, terrifiés, s'étaient alors ralliés à lui. Seuls quelques sorciers rebelles avaient décidé de continuer la lutte, menés par le jeune Harry Potter. Jusqu'à présent, ils s'étaient battus vaillamment mais peu à peu, leurs forces s'amenuisaient et l'ordre n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Ses membres étaient traqués sans relâche et abattus sans sommation.

Plusieurs décrets avaient été ordonnés par le Lord noir : les sorciers de sang mêlé était mis aux bans de la société, ils étaient interdits dans les lieux public et les aider était passible de peine de mort. Les moldus commencaient aussi à être victimes des attaques des mangemorts et bientôt une guerre ouverte éclaterait entre le monde des humains et le monde des sorciers.

Bien sûr, Harry Potter était activement recherché . Sa tête avait été mise à prix pour plusieurs milliers de gallions mais le lord n'avait pas encore réussi à l'éliminer. Pour l'instant.

Seul, allongé sur son lit, les bras en croix, je fixe le plafond lézardé de ma chambre.

Je sens couler le long de ma jambe blessée un léger filet de sang. C'est douloureux mais c'est bon en même temps. Comme un reste de sensations là où il n'y en a plus. Je passe mes doigts sur ma blessure puis les ramène vers mon visage, tâchés de sang. Je restais là longtemps à regarder ma main, fasciné par la quantité de sang qu'un corps peut contenir. J'en avait tant perdu au cours de ces dernières années ! Comment pouvais je saigner encore !

Je porte mes doigts à mes lèvres. Mon sang a un goût métallique et amère.

Je ferme les yeux. Il serait si doux de rester là, à sentir mon sang s'échapper peu à peu de mon corps et sombrer dans l'oubli.

J'ouvre les yeux : je ne mourrais pas aujourd'hui. Je suis le Survivant. Un sourire ironique se dessine sur mes lèvres : jamais je n'aurait pensé qu'un jour ce surnom prendrait toute sa signification. Ils étaient tous morts ; les uns après les autres et moi, je suis toujours là. : Rémus, Hagrid, Mcgonnagal, Neville, Sean, sa chère Hermione et maintenant Ron. Et moi, j'ai survécu.

Un éclair de douleur traverse soudain ma poitrine. Ron, mon ami , mon compagnon de toujours, mon frêre ! Il est tombé cette nuit, frappé d'un sortilège impardonnable, une expression de stupeur gravée sur son visage. Pauvre Ron ; lui qui n'avait jamais rien compris aux choses de la vie, il n'avait pas compris non plus sa mort.

Ron ! Le nom de mon ami tournait sans cesse dans ma tête de plus en plus douloureuse. La souffrance était trop forte ; je me tourne sur le côté, la tête penchée au dessus de mon lit et je vomis toute ma douleur.

Ron… Je n'arrive même plus à pleurer. J'ai versé mes dernières larmes quand Hermione est morte, il y a de ça deux ans, lors de la prise du ministère. J'ai pleuré des jours durant la perte de celle que j'ai aimé plus que tout. Après, cela je n'ai jamais plus versé une seule larme, comme si quelque chose s'était tari en moi. Et même aujourd'hui, mes yeux sont secs alors que mon meilleur ami vient de mourir.

Je suis vide. Un mort en sursis…

Mais il était pourtant vivant. Désespérément vivant. Une chose en lui refusait de s'éteindre ; une chose sourde et violente qui le tenait éveillé à toute heure de la nuit, une chose qui le poussait à aller encore et toujours au delà du danger : sa haine !

Les yeux de nouveau collés au plafond, le cœur empli de chagrin et de haine, Harry Potter, le Survivant, sombra peu à peu dans un sommeil sans rêve, noir comme une tombe.


	3. Chapter 3

**NdA** :Voici un nouveau chapitre. Pas encore beaucoup d'action mais ça va venir, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Bonne lecture !

Sahada : merci pour ta review. Non je ne pense pas que Harry aura des pouvoirs spéciaux. Il est seulement plus fort qu'avant, c'est normal, il a grandi. Quant à Drago, je ne pense pas qu'ils vont tomber amoureux. Peut y aura-t-il un début d'amitié, mais Malfoy reste quand même un sale gosse.

Serpentis-Draco : oui, c'est noir et ça ne va pas vraiment s'arranger. Merci pour ta review.

Léa Delmas : ma Léa ! Merci pour toutes ces gentilles choses ! Ca me touche beaucoup !

J'ai hâte d'être au 30 novembre pour que je descende dans ton beau pays pour voir HP4 !

Bisous !

CHAPITRE 3 : des lendemains de souffrance

Un bruit de goutte d'eau me sort de mon sommeil tourmenté.

L'obscurité ! Comme toujours !

Une faible lueur, un rai de lumière transperce la noirceur de ma chambre, provenant d'une entaille dans le volet de ma fenêtre. Il fait donc jour dehors.

Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? Je ne sais. Il y a longtemps que je n'ai plus la notion du temps.

Un goût amère dans ma bouche : du sang, mon sang. La punition du maître a été dure. Jamais elle n'a été plus sévère.

Je me relève lentement. Tout mon corps est douloureux. Comme si je m'étais battu toute la nuit. Pourtant, la bataille de cette nuit n'a duré que quelques minutes. Nous étions une trentaine à attendre les membres de l'ordre aux abords de la forêt de Northwill. Nous leur avions fait croire que nous allions y pratiquer une séance de torture sur des sangs de bourbe. Ils y ont cru. Bien sûr. Saint Potter en premier. Et ils sont venus se jeter tout droit sur nos baguettes.

Un vrai carnage. A peine arrivés, nous les avons encerclés, mon père en tête, pour qu'ils ne puissent s'échapper et les sorts se sont mis à pleuvoir. Comme d'habitude, pendant la bataille, j'ai vite été enivré par l'odeur du sang. Je me suis jeté avec les autres dans la fièvre du combat et bientôt le champ de bataille a été jonché de cadavres. Potter n'en faisait pas parti. Bien sûr. Il réussissait toujours à s'en sortir. Il avait toujours bénéficié d'une chance insolente et cela continuait.

Un sourire froid se dessine sur mes lèvres : tout le monde n'avait pas sa chance. Son ami la belette n'en avait pas bénéficié. Il avait été tué de la main de mon père.

Mon sourire s'accentue : il est seul maintenant. Ses amis sont tous morts. Ses chers amis qui le surprotégeaient et le prenaient pour un grand héros. Maintenant, Saint Potter était désespéramment seul. Il n'aurait bientôt plus d'autre solution que celle de se retrouver face à moi…

Je ne sais pourquoi je pense à Potter en ce moment. Peut être parce qu'il est un des rares souvenirs de mon ancienne vie qui me reste. Je l'ai toujours détesté, dès les premiers mots que nous avons échangés. Nous aurions pu être amis. Il ne l'a pas voulu. Tant pis pour lui. Voilà où ça l'a mené : une existence de reclus, une vie misérable et solitaire, une montagne de cadavres derrière lui…

_Comme toi _

Il chassa d'un revers de main cette pensée fugace, se leva péniblement et pénétra dans son cabinet de toilette.

Après avoir allumé un candélabre dont la lumière l'éblouit quelques instants, il s'approcha du lavabo et regarda son reflet dans le grand miroir qui le surplombait : son image lui déplut. Il avait tant changé. Il avait beaucoup grandi à sa sortie de Poudlard et mesurait près de deux mètres. Ses cheveux avaient encore pâlis pour être maintenant plus blancs que blonds. Ils avaient poussés et lui tombaient en cascade le long de son dos, comme son père. Sa peau, plus pâle que jamais et ses lèvres blanches lui donnaient un air fantomatique, surnaturel.

Seuls ses yeux avaient gardés leur éclat froid et acéré de jadis.

Il détourna le regard du miroir. Il avait eu l'impression d'avoir son père en face de lui.

Il fit couler l'eau de la douche, se déshabilla avec lenteur, tout mouvement lui étant douloureux, et pénétra dans la douche.

L'eau brûlante coula sur son corps, balayant les traces de sang de la bataille et de la punition du maître en de petits ruisseaux sanglants. Les mains appuyées contre le mur, il laissait la chaleur de l'eau l'envahir, espérant, sans illusion pourtant, qu'elle le laverait de tout ce sang. Les yeux fermés, il repensa aux évènements de la nuit : il n'avait pas pu l'atteindre. Il n'avait même pas pu l'approcher. Il l'avait vu pourtant, dès le premier regard lancé sur le champ de bataille.

Potter. A ce nom, sa mâchoire se crispa douloureusement. Il était si près cette nuit, à quelques mètres seulement. Il aurait fallu quelques minutes de plus. Mais le balafré était malin. Il avait transplané si rapidement qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de lever sa baguette vers lui. Leur regard s'était croisé, puis il avait disparu.

Il donna un coup de poing rageur dans le mur de la douche.

Potter. Il lui avait encore échappé. Comme d'habitude, il avait fui, il avait refusé le combat. Ce combat qui devenait une obsession, la raison pour laquelle il fallait qu'il continue de vivre, la seule raison d'ailleurs. Potter occultait tout. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers lui et vers cette bataille qu'il désirait autant qu'il craignait. Mais le survivant se dérobait toujours. A chaque rencontre, il le dévisageait de la même expression de dégoût et de haine mais n'engageait jamais le combat.

Et après chaque rencontre avec lui, c'était le même sentiment de frustration qui rongeait le jeune mangemort pendant des heures. La frustration de ne pas pouvoir enfin se mesurer à lui, de lui faire mal et enfin de le détruire.

_Potter…un jour, tu ne pourras pas te dérober ! et ce jour là…_

Une légère douleur lui saisit soudain le poignet gauche. Une douleur qu'il connaît bien. Son regard se pose sur la marque hideuse et noirâtre gravée dans sa chair.

Drago sort de la douche, s'habille lentement et sort de sa chambre d'un air las.

Son maître l'appelle.

Bon, c'est pas très long, je sais mais le prochain le sera beaucoup plus. Il y aura une première confrontation Harry/Drago qui s'annonce assez musclée.

Merci d'avoir lu mon chapitre et à bientôt.


	4. Chapter 4 : vengeance froide

**NdA** : voilà un nouveau chapitre, avec de l'action, pour les amateurs du genre.

Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et merci quand même à ceux qui m'ont lu mais qui ne m'ont rien laissé.

Ce chapitre n'est pas très long mais bon, le prochain l'est plus, promis.

**Cissa** : merci pour ton gentil commentaire. 9a me fait très plaisir de savoir que cette histoire te plaît !

**Léa Delmas** : je sais, mon histoire est tellement bonne que tu viens même la lire sur ce site (chevilles qui gonflent et tête qui enfle). Moi aussi j'ai hâte d'être au 30 novembre. Sors ton écharpe (rouge et jaune off course) et ton chapeau de sorcier pour qu'on puisse faire le pied de grue devant le ciné. Bizzzz.

**Serpentis-Draco** : et voilà un nouveau chapitre, espérons qu'il te plaira autant que les autres.

_**Et sur ce : bonne lecture à tous !**_

**CHAPITRE 4 : vengeance froide**

Quelques coups à la porte de sa chambre.

La porte s'entrebâille pour laisser entrevoir une petite main blanche.

Molly pénètre doucement dans la chambre de Harry et s'approche doucement du lit où dort encore le jeune homme. Elle s'arrête un instant pour le regarder.

Comme il avait changé. Toujours d'une grande maigreur, il avait beaucoup grandi et ses pieds dépassaient maintenant du matelas de son vieux lit. Ses cheveux avaient poussé et ils lui arrivaient maintenant aux épaules. Il ne portait plus de lunettes depuis longtemps. Sa peau était pâle, trop pâle et ses traits creusés par le chagrin et les souffrances. En ce moment, il paraissait beaucoup plus vieux qu'il ne l'était, presque sans âge. Pour l'instant, ses yeux étaient fermés mais quand ils s'éveillerait, ils révèleraient leur éclat vert et glacé.

Molly soupira et s'assit au bord du lit, près du visage de Harry. Elle passa sa main sur le visage du jeune homme et s'inquiéta de la froideur de celui-ci. Avisant la tâche de sang qui teignait le lit sous sa jambe, elle posa sa main sur son épaule.

_« Harry ! Harry ! Réveille toi ! »_

Aucune réponse.

_« Harry !... HARRY_ ! »

Le jeune homme ouvrit difficilement les yeux, engourdi par le sommeil puis posa ses yeux sur Molly, sans aucun sentiment apparent sur son visage.

»_Harry !_ dit Molly avec soulagement_. J'ai cru un moment que… »_

« _Que j'étais mort ?_ un sourire se dessine alors sur ses lèvres et un ricanement monte à ses lèvres.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas. Le Survivant est toujours en vie_. »

Molly se mordit la lèvre et dit d'une voix faible : « _Ce n'est pas pour le survivant que je m'inquiète mais pour mon Harry… il faut soigner ta jambe ! »_

se tourne sur le côté :

_« Juste une égratignure. Pas besoin d'en faire un drame_. »

Il serra les poings. Il savait qu'il était odieux en ce moment mais c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour empêcher Molly d'évoquer Ron. Il ne sentait pas la force d'en parler pour le moment.

Molly se tut un moment, le regard dans le vide. Elle avait l'habitude de l'attitude agressive de Harry et même si ça lui faisait mal, elle le comprenait et ne lui en voulait pas.

Elle posa sa main dans ses cheveux et lui caressa tendrement la tête. Un sourire effleura ses lèvres : il avait toujours la même tignasse ébouriffée que quand il était à Poudlard. Elle commença à chantonner une petite comptine enfantine qu'elle avait l'habitude de fredonner le soir pour endormir Ginny.

Harry ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par les douces caresses et la voix apaisante. Il commença à entonner doucement du bout des lèvres la comptine puis se retourna et vint poser sa tête sur les genoux de Molly qui l'accueillit avec un sourire triste.

Ils restèrent longtemps immobiles, sans parler, les mains de Molly dans les cheveux de Harry, la présence de l'un réchauffant l'autre.

Ce fut Harry qui rompit le silence.

« _Il est mort courageusement »._

Ces quelques mots firent fondre instantanément Molly en larmes. Elle prit sa tête dans ses mains et se mit à sangloter silencieusement.

Harry lui raconta tout et la prit maladroitement dans ses bras.

Elle pleura longtemps, la tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Puis, quand ses pleurs se tarirent, elle s'allongea sur le lit et ferma les yeux, harassée de douleur.

Harry se leva alors, les yeux toujours secs, et se dirigea vers la porte. Il jeta un regard attristé vers Molly :

_« Je vous le ramène_. »

Molly leva des yeux hagards et tituba jusqu'à la porte:

_« Non ! c'est trop dangereux ! »_

Mais son cri resta sans réponse. Harry était déjà sorti et venait de transplaner.

Dans un craquement sonore, Harry apparut dans la clairière qu'il avait quittée quelques heures auparavant. Il faisait grand jour maintenant.

Il parcourut des yeux le tableau et une rage sourde lui empoigna de nouveau le cœur : de nombreux cadavres jonchaient le sol, mangemorts comme membres de l'ordre. Ces derniers étaient pourtant les plus nombreux.

A ses pieds, gisait le jeune Colin Crivey, allongé sur le ventre, un trou béant dans le dos, ses boucles blondes poissées de sang.

Les poings de Harry se serrèrent. Il détourna les yeux et aperçut un peu plus loin la chevelure rousse de son meilleur ami. Il s'approcha lentement et s'agenouilla auprès de lui.

Ron était couché sur le dos, la main encore crispée sur sa baguette. Sur son visage, ses yeux grand ouverts reflétaient la plus totale incompréhension.

Harry passa la main sur les paupières de son ami afin de les lui fermer. Sa peau était froide et avait perdu toute sa souplesse. Son cœur se serra à ce contact. Il passa une main sous la nuque de Ron et l'autre sous ses genoux mais au moment où il allait le soulever, il entendit distinctement une série de craquements : trois silhouettes enveloppées de noir apparurent à quelques mètres de lui.

La raison aurait voulu qu'il parte à ce moment mais le désir de vengeance prit le dessus.

Il reposa Ron sur le sol et se redressa, faisant face aux trois arrivants. Sa main instinctivement posée sur sa baguette, un léger sourire d'anticipation se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Les trois silhouettes s'approchèrent et rabattirent leurs capuches pour laisser voir leur visage. Harry ne put réprimer un gémissement de rage : Lucius Malefoy en personne se tenait devant lui, un sourire arrogant sur son visage aiguisé, suivi de deux mangemorts aux visages balafrés. Ils avaient déjà leurs baguettes à la main et jetaient des regards furtifs à leur chef en attendant de bondir sur Harry.

Celui-ci ne bougea pas, les yeux fixés sur Lucius qui, le premier, prit la parole.

_« Potter ! Quelle joie de te revoir ! Tu es parti si précipitamment cette nuit_ ! »

Harry ricana :

- « _Vous vous réjouissez de bien peu de chose. Mais c'est vrai qu'à Azkaban, les raisons de se réjouir sont si rares ! J'ai hâte de vous y ramener_. »

Lucius blêmit à l'évocation d'Azkaban.

Harry continua en souriant, étrangement calme :

_- « ce séjour en prison vous a été bénéfique. Vous êtes beaucoup moins laid qu'auparavant._ Dit il en avisant la longue cicatrice qui balayait le visage de Lucius. _Je ne savais pas que vous teniez tant à avoir une cicatrice. Vous auriez du demander à la chose qui vous sert de maître, il est expert en ce domaine. Cela vous aurait épargné beaucoup de peines_. »

Le visage de Malefoy se tordit de rage.

_« Sale petit morveux ! comment oses tu parler ainsi du seigneur des ténèbres ? » _

Le sourire de Harry s'agrandit :

« _vous préféreriez que je le nomme comment ? Je sais que vous vous mettez à trembler de peur quand je prononce le mot « Voldemort »_ .

Les trois mangemorts ne purent réprimer un frisson, ce qui fit ricaner Harry de plus belle.

Lucius, fou de rage, leva sa baguette d'un geste rapide. Harry ne fit pas un geste, plantant ses yeux dans ceux de son ennemi, un sourire froid aux lèvres.

Malefoy, un peu ébranlé par le calme apparent de son adversaire, rabaissa sa baguette et vit le corps de Ron, étendu derrière Harry. Peu à peu, un sourire diabolique de dessina sur son visage qu'il tourna vers ses deux acolytes :

_« vous avez vu ? Potter est venu chercher le cadavre de ce ramassis d'ordure de Weasley ! » _

se tourne vers Harry :

_« c'était le dernier il me semble, non ? »_

La réponse de Harry fut fulgurante. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche si rapidement que ses trois ennemis n'eurent pas le temps d'esquisser un geste.

_ENDOLORIS ! _

Le visage figé de toute expression, il avait pointé sa baguette sur eux et avait prononcé le sortilège sans une seule hésitation.

Il regarda les trois mangemorts tomber au sol et se recroqueviller sous la douleur cuisante, aucune émotion ne se dépeignant sur son visage.

Lucius se releva le premier, le visage grimaçant.

_« On dirait que les sortilèges impardonnables ne te font plus peur. Tu nous as eu par surprise. Cela ressemble beaucoup à un acte de mangemort_. »

_« Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous êtes si lents que vous ne pouvez même pas dévier mes sorts_ ! » dit Harry froidement, une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux.

Lucius recula d'un pas. Il n'aimait pas le regard d'Harry en ce moment et ses réflexes présageaient un combat difficile.

Il s'adressa rudement à ses deux acolytes qui s'étaient relevés entre temps.

_« Eliminez moi cette sangsue !_ »

Les deux mangemorts se ruèrent alors sur Harry, leurs baguettes pointées sur lui mais le jeune homme était d'une rapidité étonnante. Il se déporta sur le côté, puis pointa sa baguette à son tour sur eux et dit d'une voix assurée : _EXPULSO !_

Les deux sorciers furent projetés à plusieurs mètres et s'écrasèrent lourdement sur le sol, inanimés.

Harry s'approcha alors d'eux, menaçant. Il dirigea sa baguette vers en direction des deux corps immobiles et prononça lentement :

_AVADA KEDAVRA_ !

Les corps des deux sorciers furent secoués de spasmes violents, puis ils s'immobilisèrent. Morts.

Harry abaissa sa baguette et se retourna vers Lucius qui avait reculé pendant la scène.

Le jeune homme eu soudain un sourire ironique :

_« décidemment, vous vous entourez d'incapables. Je suis déçu. J'espère que vous tiendrez plus longtemps, Mr Malefoy_ ! »

Lucius reculait de plus en plus, la terreur commençant à se lire sur son visage d'habitude si impassible. Il se rendait compte que ce n'était plus le jeune Harry Potter qu'il connaissait qui se tenait devant lui, mais un sorcier extrêmement puissant, un sorcier qui pouvait sûrement rivaliser avec le mage noir et qui n'éprouvait plus aucune pitié à ôter la vie.

Harry avait de nouveau levé sa baguette et avançait vers Malefoy, une haine froide gravée dans les prunelles.

Lucius ne voulut pas en voir plus.

- « _nous nous reverrons, Potter. Ceci n'est qu'un sursis pour toi_. »

Il transplana rapidement.

La baguette toujours levée, Harry murmura :

_- « j'y compte bien_. »

Sans un regard vers les deux mangemorts, il revint auprès de Ron, le prit dans ses bras, le regard vide et transplana à son tour.

**Voilà ! Fin de ce chapitre mouvementé. Le prochain dans quelques jours. Il est déjà tout près !**


	5. Chapter 5 : le maître et la mission

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de ma fic.

Ben alors, personne ne review ! Vous aimez pas ? Bon, tant pis, je continue quand même de l'écrire. Na !

**Merci à** :

**Serpentis-Draco** : Revoilà ton personnage préféré de retour, c'est-à-dire……Drago Malefoy ! Bonne lcture et merci pour tes reviews !

**Léa Delmas** : oui, l'écharpe de l'Usap, c'est parfait. C pourquoi, j'aime bien aller voir les matchs stade francais/Usap à Paris : j'ai l'impression d'être à un match de quidditch de griffondor.

Pour mes chevilles, j'ai mis de la pommade !

Bisous !

CHAPITRE 5 : le maître et la mission

Drago descendait l'interminable escalier qui menait aux appartements de Voldemort. La douleur lancinante à son poignet se faisait plus insistante.

Il dit à voix haute, sa voix se répercutant contre les murs de pierre :

« _J'arrive, maître ! »_

Il arriva enfin à une lourde porte de fer noire qui s'ouvrit devant lui. Il ne put réprimer un frisson de dégoût devant la scène qui s'offrait à ses yeux : une dizaine de mangemorts se disputaient le droit de torturer un jeune sorcier prostré au sol, couvert d'ecchymoses et de brûlures. Il respirait difficilement et était secoué de spasmes. L'un des mangemorts tenait encore dans la main un œil qu'il venait de lui arracher.

Drago s'approcha, le cœur au bord des lèvres. La torture gratuite était une chose à laquelle il n'adhérait pas. Elle était pour lui le symbole de la lâcheté à l'état pur.

Tout occupés à leur querelle, les mangemorts ne le virent pas arriver et ils sursautèrent quand le jeune homme prit la parole d'une voix courroucée :

_« Comment osez vous vous querellez ainsi devant les appartements du seigneur des ténèbres ! Votre fonction est de veiller à sa sécurité et non de vous amuser avec les prisonniers_. »

Il les regarda froidement les uns après les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient tous les yeux baissés.

_« Votre comportement est inacceptable !_ »

Il sortit sa baguette et tous se retinrent de respirer, mais il la pointa sur le prisonnier agonisant et l'acheva.

_« Sortez ce cadavre d'ici et soyez contents de ne pas subir le même sort ». _

Les mangemorts s'inclinèrent et sortirent rapidement, de peur qu'il ne change d'avis.

Drago les regarda partir, ses lèvres frémissant de dégoût

_Comment le maître pouvait il s'entourer d'incapables de la sorte ? Ce n'est pas avec ces imbéciles qu'il pourra vaincre définitivement Potter et les membres de l'ordre._

Il se remit en direction des appartements du mage noir, bien décidé à lui parler de l'incident.

Une lourde porte de bois s'ouvrit devant lui et il pénétra dans une vaste pièce aux murs de pierre, tapissée te tentures vertes et éclairée de candélabres d'argent. Au centre, une longue table de bois recouverte d'une nappe noire.

Assis à son bout, se tenait le seigneur des ténèbres, une coupe de vin dans sa main décharnée.

Habillé de noir, son visage était plus blanc que jamais, d'une maigreur extrême, presque cadavérique.

Il fixa ses yeux rouges, ses yeux de serpent, sur Drago qui venait d'entrer et un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres pâles.

Il dit d'une voix sifflante mais étrangement agréable :

_« approche, Drago !_ _Assieds toi ! »_

Il lui désigna une chaise.

Le jeune homme s'approcha lentement et s'assit, le regard baissé.

_- « en quoi puis je vous être utile, maître ? »_

Voldemort sourit d'avantage, laissant voir une rangé de dents pointues.

_« j'ai vu ce qu'il s'est passé dans l'antichambre tout à l'heure_… »

Drago leva la tête

_« cela vous aurait- il déplu ? »_

_« non, Drago ! Tu aurais même du te débarrasser de ces imbéciles. Je le ferais bien moi-même mais j'ai un mal fou pour trouver des sorciers compétents_. »

Drago acquiesça mais ne répondit rien.

Voldemort reprit :

_« tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'ai fait venir !_ «

_« cela aurait il à voir avec l'opération d'hier soir ? »_ demanda le jeune homme, les yeux baissés

_« oui !_ _je tiens à te féliciter ! Ton père m'a dit que tu avais abattu à toi seul cinq membres de l'ordre dont Shackelbot en personne ! C'est un joli coup ! Beaucoup de mes hommes ont été tués de sa main ! »_

Drago inclina la tête.

_- « merci maître ! Mais je ne mérite pas vos félicitations. Potter m'a encore échappé ! » _

Voldemort laissa échapper un ricanement sinistre.

_« Potter ! encore et toujours Potter ! Cet avorton ne mérite pas l'intérêt que tu lui portes. »_

Drago serra les poings :

_« il est leur chef. Si je l'élimine, leur misérable petite rébellion s'effondrera sur elle-même et nous aurons gagné. Nous n'aurons plus à nous battre continuellement pour affirmer votre pouvoir et nous pourrons enfin être en paix. »_

Le lord se leva, son sourire sinistre toujours accroché aux lèvres.

_« La paix ! J'avais oublié à quel point tu y aspirais. Crois tu vraiment qu'en te débarrassant de Potter, tous nos ennemis se courberont devant nous ? Laisse moi en douter !_

Il s'approche de Drago et pose une main sur son épaule.

_Je ne veux plus que tu te préoccupes de Potter. J'ai envoyé ton père à sa rencontre pour qu'il s'en charge ! »_

A ces mots, Drago se raidit, le regard flamboyant :

_- « Mon père ? Je vous avais demandé de me laisser Potter ! Et vous l'envoyez, lui ! Je ne comprends pas. Je suis beaucoup plus fort que mon père. J'ai plus de chances d'avoir Potter_. »

Voldemort sourit encore plus :

_« voyons, ne te mets pas en colère ! Comme tu es impulsif ! Sais tu que si un autre que toi m'avait parlé sur ce ton, je l'aurais déjà fait écarteler ? »_

Le Lord se rassit en face de Drago :

_« je vais t'expliquer. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vérifié les pouvoirs du jeune Potter. Je lui ai alors envoyé ton père afin de le tester ainsi qu'un ou deux de mes meilleurs assassins. Si Potter s'en sort vivant, c'est que ses pouvoirs auront grandement augmenté depuis notre dernière confrontation. Et pour être franc, si il est devenu aussi puissant que ce qu'on le dit, je préfère que ce soit Lucius qui soit tué plutôt que toi. J'ai de grands projets pour toi. »_

Drago fulminait intérieurement. Son père était en ce moment face à Potter, à sa place. Une bouffée de haine monta en lui : il avait du être ravi quand le Lord lui avait confié cette mission, au nez et à la barbe de son fils.

En effet, depuis qu'il avait monté les échelons dans les rangs des mangemorts, une rivalité profonde s'était installée entre le père et le fils. Le père, sur le déclin, voyait en son fils ce qu'il n'était plus et il ne ratait aucune occasion de le coiffer au poteau.

Drago garda néanmoins son calme et resta muet devant le paroles de Voldemort qui reprit, toujours souriant et ayant pleinement conscience des pensées tourmentées du jeune mangemort :

_« et puis…c'est un petit blâme en réponse à ta vilaine action ce cette nuit !_

_Tu as encore voulu me quitter ! Voyons, penses tu vraiment trouver la paix dans la mort ? _

_Sois lucide, Drago ! Tu ne trouveras la paix ni dans la mort de Potter, ni dans la _

_tienne. »_

Le Lord perdit soudain son sourire et plongea son regard acéré dans celui de Drago.

_« Drago ! Je suis très sérieux ! Je ne veux plus que tu recommences ! La prochaine fois, je serai beaucoup moins indulgent. Est-ce que tu as compris ? » _

Drago baissa la tête, les poings toujours serrés :

_« j'ai bien compris, maître »_

Voldemort retrouva instantanément son sourire froid et sinistre :

_« bien ! Nous nous sommes compris ! Comme toujours ! »_

Son regard est souvent attiré vers la grande porte d'entrée

_« mon chère Drago ! Je crois que ton père va bientôt faire son entrée. Il faut croire qu'il a survécu à la confrontation. »_

En effet, à la seconde où il finit sa phrase, Lucius Malefoy entra dans la pièce, le visage plus pâle que jamais. Il s'approcha à grands pas et eu un léger recul en voyant son fils à la même table que Voldemort.

Il lui adressa un signe de tête plutôt froid et reporta son attention sur le Lord.

_« Maître ! Je viens vous rendre compte de ma confrontation avec…_

Il jette un bref regard à son fils

_« Puis je parler devant lui ? » _

Le Lord eu un sourire mauvais :

_« Bien sûr, Lucius ! Parlez ! Vous savez bien que je n'ai pas de secret pour mon petit Drago ! »_

Lucius eut un petit rire froid et jeta un regard mauvais à son fils qui lui sourit ironiquement en retour. Puis il se tourna vers Voldemort et s'inclina.

_« J'ai réussi à trouver Potter. Il était allé chercher le corps de Weasley, comme vous l'aviez prévu, maître. Nous l'avons provoqué, comme vous nous l'aviez demandé et il a répliqué immédiatement. Il a terrassé mes deux hommes d'un seul coup de baguette et j'ai préféré revenir vous faire part de la situation »_

A ces derniers mots, Drago laissa échapper un petit rire méprisant.

Lucius lui envoya un regard assassin et continua :

_« Il a beaucoup changé. Sa puissance est impressionnante. Je n'ai même pas réussi à parer ses coups. »_

Drago ne put s'empêcher de répliquer d'un ton farouche :

_« laissez moi m'en occuper maître ! Sa soit- disant puissance ne m'impressionne pas »_

Voldemort répondit fermement :

_« Drago ! Cesse immédiatement de jouer à l'enfant arrogant ! Je crois t'avoir déjà dit de ne plus te soucier de Potter ! Quand je voudrais que tu te charges de lui, je te le dirai ! »_

Drago se renfonça dans son siège, le regard flamboyant, sous l'œil goguenard de son père.

Voldemort reporta son attention sur celui-ci:

_« Lucius ! Je vous confie la mission de rassembler le plus d'informations possibles concernant le jeune Potter. Je veux connaître tout de lui. Torturez, pillez, massacrez tout ce que vous voulez mais je veux tout savoir de lui. »_

Lucius s'inclina, un sourire sur ses lèvres fines :

_« j'y vais de ce pas, maître. Je ne vous décevrai pas. »_

Le sourire du Lord s'étira :

_« j'y compte bien… laisses nous maintenant ! »_

Lucius s'inclina à nouveau et sortit, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard ironique à son fils.

Celui-ci avait écouté ce dernier échange sans un mot, les poings serrés et la mâchoire crispée. Quand son père fut sorti, il ne put s'empêcher de tourner un regard mauvais vers le Lord qui intercepta ce regard, amusé :

_« quel regard, Mr Malefoy ! J'aime cette lueur haineuse dans tes yeux ! _

Il eut un bref éclat de rire qui résonna dans la tête de Drago.

_Tu dois te demander pourquoi je confie la mission de surveiller Potter à ton père et non à toi. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, Potter n'est plus l'enfant de chœur que nous connaissions et je préfère que ce soit ton père, plutôt que toi qui tombe sous ses coups._

Drago baissa la tête, toujours aussi furieux :

_« Potter est à moi. Quand j'ai rejoint votre rang, c'était à cette condition ! »_

Voldemort se rapprocha soudain du jeune homme, visiblement agaçé :

- _« Crois tu vraiment que tu sois en mesure d'exiger quoi que ce soit ? Par égard pour ton jeune âge et pour tes capacités prometteuses, il n'y aura pas de sanctions mais c'est la dernière fois que tu hausses la voix devant moi. Ais-je été clair ? »_

- _« oui, maître. Parfaitement clair ! »_

Voldemort retrouva son sourire :

_« Tu te retrouveras face à Potter. Sois patient ! En attendant, j'ai une mission de confiance à te confier. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que j'aimerais bientôt te voir à mes côtés à la place de ton père. Cette mission prouvera ta loyauté et ton degré d'implication dans notre quête. »_

Drago releva la tête :

_« une mission ? »_

_« oui ! Je veux que tu te rendes en Allemagne, dans les environs de Munich précisément. Là bas, tu prendras contact avec un certain Korg. C'est un géant. »_

Drago eut une moue de dégoût.

_« un géant ? pourquoi… »_

_« Laisses moi donc finir ! »_ dit le Lord d'une voix agacée

Drago se tut immédiatement. Voldemort reprit :

_« donc, je disais ; tu vas prendre contact avec ce Korg et il t'emmènera dans sa tribu pour te présenter à leur chef. Tu devras alors négocier avec lui afin d'obtenir son soutien dans notre lutte. »_

Drago eut un regard étonné :

- _« je ne comprends pas. Je ne suis pas très doué pour les négociations. Quelqu'un d'autre que moi serait plus apte à remplir cette mission que… »_

- _« ça suffit, Drago ! »_ le coupa le Lord. _« Je veux que ce soit toi qui t'y rendes. Korg n'est pas non plus un fin négociateur. Je crois que les pourparlers se feront plutôt à coup de massue et de baguette magique. »_ Le Lord eut un sourire sadique. _« et à ce petit jeu, tu es le meilleur. De plus, je veux que ces négociations restent entre nous. Personne ne doit être au courant que je rallie les géants à notre cause_._ »_

Drago répondit :

_« les géants sont trop bêtes pour comprendre ce que je vais leur dire. »_

_« Montre leur qui est leur maître et ils t'obéiront au doigt et à l'œil. Quand tu les auras convaincus, laisse leur un cadeau et reviens me voir. ! »_

_« mais, quels projets avez-vous pour ces géants ? »_

Le Lord eut un sifflement d'impatience :

_« Drago ! Tu poses trop de questions ! Sois patient, tu le sauras au moment venu. »_

Drago s'inclina

_« bien, maître ! »_

Il se dirigea vers la sortie et quitta la pièce, les derniers évènements se bousculant dans sa tête. Quels étaient les projets du Lord ? Pourquoi faire appel aux géants ? Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'eux pour réprimer les dernières poches de résistance.

C'est avec toutes ces questions en tête qu'il transplana en direction de l'Allemagne.

Dans le prochain chapitre, Drago va tomber sur…. (allez ! cherchez un peu, c pas bien compliqué pourtant !)

**Et pour les reviews, c le petit bouton en bas à gauche !**


	6. Chapter 6 : une rencontre inattendue

NdA : Voilà un nouveau chapitre des « âmes perdues ». Je suis dsl pour le retard inacceptable, mais bon, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'updater, mais, voilà , le mal est réparé. Voilà un nouveau petit chapitre qui vous contentera, je l'espère.

Gros bisous à tous et bonne lecture.

RaR : Un grand merci **Youhou **pour sa petite review qui m'a bien fait rire : en fait, Lucius est joyeux drille, mais personne ne le sait ! Naaaan ! je rigole !

Merci à ma **Léa Delmas**, ma lectrice préférée, qui me fait toujours des compliments qui me vont droit au cœur

Et merci à tous les autres qui me lient sans me laisser de petits mots d'encouragement ( méchants, va !sniffff)

CHAPITRE 6 : une rencontre inattendue 

Ron fut enterré auprès de ses frêres et de sa sœur, dans un petit cimetière écossais, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Ce fut un enterrement discret et sobre. Y étaient présents Molly, Harry, et une dizaine de membres de l'ordre. Tous les visages étaient abattus. Molly pleurait en silence, soutenue par Harry, qui, les yeux toujours secs, semblait étranger à la scène.

Il fixait un point au dessus de la tombe de son ami sans entendre le moindre mot de l'éloge funèbre.

Quand l'enterrement fut fini, il se laissa entraîner sans un mot par Molly au QG de l'ordre et retourna dans sa chambre, pâle et muet comme un fantôme.

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit pour faire entrer Edwidge. La chouette blanche entra, ébroua ses plumes blanches et avala un petit gateau que Harry venait de déposer sur son perchoir.

Le jeune homme caressa les plumes soyeuses de son oiseau qui n'avait plus beaucoup de lettres à poster ces derniers temps. Ensuite, il retourna s'allonger sur son lit, le regard fixé au plafond.

Il resta de longues minutes ainsi, les yeux grands ouverts et l'esprit vide de toute pensée. Il réagit à peine en entendant une série de légers coups à la porte de sa chambre.

Il dit d'une voix atone :

_« entrez ! » _

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer un homme d'un certain âge, les habits élimés et un bandeau sur l'œil gauche.

Il s'approcha d'Harry :

_« Harry ! Désolé de te déranger, mais il faut que tu descendes ! Il y a du nouveau ! » _

Harry se leva lentement.

_« J'arrive, Paulin ! Attend moi en bas » _

Le sorcier acquiesça et sortit de la chambre.

Harry s'étira et se dirigea vers la porte, d'un pas lent. Il y a quelques temps, il aurait dévalé les escaliers afin de connaître les dernières nouvelles, mais maintenant ça lui était égal. Une grande lassitude s'était emparée de lui, comme si il était engourdi par le froid.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et descendit dans la salle à manger où l'attendaient le dénommé Paulin, Molly, deux membres de l'ordre ainsi qu'un sorcier qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il les dévisagea tous et s'assit avec eux.

Paulin prit immédiatement la parole et désigna le sorcier que Harry ne connaissait pas :

_« Je vous présente Hans Volger, l'un de nos informateurs en Allemagne. Il m'a contacté ce matin afin de nous apporter quelques renseignements qui pourraient nous être utiles. »_

Il haussa légèrement le ton :

- _« Harry ! Vous êtes avec nous ? »_

Harry tourna son regard vers lui :

- _« oui ! Je vous écoute. Continuez ! »_

Paulin reprit :

_« donc, je disais, il y a du nouveau en Allemagne. Drago Malefoy a été repéré à Munich. »_

_« Malefoy ? vous en êtes sur ? »_

_« Oui ! » _dit le sorcier qui se nommait Volger_. « Je l'ai vu moi-même en ville. » _

Harry se leva, les sourcils froncés :

_« Si Malefoy a fait un si long voyage, c'est pour quelque chose d'important. Il ne se déplace jamais pour rien .Nous devons envoyer quelqu'un pour s'en rendre compte. »_

- _« Voulez vous que j'y aille ? »_ demanda Paulin.

- _« Non »_ dit Harry d'une voix ferme. _« Vous devez rester ici pour surveiller les agissements de Voldemort. J'irais moi. »_

- _« toi ? seul ? C'est impossible ! C'est trop risqué ! » dit soudain Molly, alarmée._

_- «Molly, cessez de jouer les mères poules avec moi. Je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller seul. J'irai en Allemagne et je saurai ce que Malefoy prépare. »_ répliqua Harry d'un ton ferme.

Molly baissa les yeux et répondit acerbement :

_« fais comme tu veux, mais sache que Malefoy te repèrera aisément et il ne perdra pas l'occasion de t'éliminer. »_

Harry eût un petit rire froid :

_«voyons Molly ! Malefoy veut continuellement m'éliminer ! »_

Molly ne put s'empêcher de se lever, visiblement en colère :

_« alors, pourquoi ne le tues tu pas une bonne fois pour toutes ? tu es plus fort que lui et tu fuis à chaque fois qu'il se retrouve devant toi. »_

_« ça, c'est mon problème. »_

Il se dirigea vers la porte et dit :

_« Je vais préparer quelques affaires. Attendez moi ici, Hans ! »_

Et il sortit sans dire un mot de plus, laissant derrière lui Molly, les larmes aux yeux.

Il monta dans sa chambre, sortit une cape noire et sa cape d'invisibilité, prit sa baguetteet redescendit dans la salle à manger.

_« Je suis prêt, Hans ! Allons y ! »_

Et tout deux transplanèrent vers l'Allemagne.

Drago était arrivé à Munich. Le temps était maussade et il se dépêcha de trouver une auberge à _l'impasse inconnue_, équivalent du _chemin de traverse_ de Londres.

Il prit une chambre et s'y installa. Elle était petite mais confortable, avec de grands rideaux de velours rouge et un lit accueillant. Il s'y assis et prit ses mains dans sa tête.

_Quesque je fais ici ? _pensait il. _Parlementer avec des géants ! Moi ! Alors que mon père court après Potter ! _

Il frappa d'un geste rageur le matelas de son lit.

Tant de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête et il pouvait se permettre d'y réfléchir, son maître étant trop loin pour lire en lui.

Les agissements de Voldemort étaient étranges ces jours-ci. _Pourquoi impliquer les géants à notre quête alors qu'il suffirait de détruire Potter pour arrêter cette guerre stupide. Le monde magique serait enfin en paix, sous la coupe de Voldemort, mais en paix._

_A moins que Voldemort n'ait aucunement envie d'être en paix._

Cette pensée traversa son esprit comme un éclair ; mais il la chassa de sa tête. _Non ! Le seigneur des ténèbres avait été franc là-dessus. Ca ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Si j'ai rejoint son rang, c'est uniquement pour obtenir cette paix, tuer Potter et rétablir l'ordre dans le monde magique. Le Lord le sait et il m'a convaincu qu'une fois Potter et l'ordre du phénix éliminés, son règne ne serait plus contesté._

Drago se leva brusquement, en proie à des pensées plus que contradictoires, claqua la porte de sa chambre derrière lui et descendit dans la rue pour se changer les idées.

Arrivés à Munich, Harry et Hans se séparèrent pour chercher Drago.

Harry errait au hasard dans les rues tortueuses de la ville. Les moldus s'activaient autour de lui, couraient après des taxis, regardaient les vitrines des magasins, parlaient dans leurs téléphones portables, sans faire attention au jeune homme brun.

Il marchait rapidement vers un endroit bien précis : l'impasse inconnue. Si il y avait bien un endroit où pouvait se trouver Malefoy, c'était là bas. Jamais il n'irait se mélanger aux moldus.

Harry entra dans une petite rue sombre et crasseuse et s'arrêta face à un mur de briques rouges. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche, tapota le mur avec elle et aussitôt les briques s'écartèrent pour laisser place à un passage à hauteur d'homme.

Harry y pénétra et se retrouva immédiatement dans une rue large et pavée, bordée de magasins de toutes sortes. De nombreux sorciers déambulaient, l'air affairé.

Harry eut un léger sourire : cela lui rappelait le chemin de traverse. Un flot de souvenirs remontèrent en lui : Hagrid tenant Edwige dans ses grosses mains et le lui donnant en souriant, les achats scolaires accompagné de Ron et d'Hermione, la bagarre entre Lucius Malefoy et Arthur Weasley. Comme ce temps lui semblait révolu !

Il poussa un soupir bruyant et reprit ses recherches, tentant de chasser de son esprit tous ces souvenirs. Il devait retrouver Malefoy ! Il avait à lui parler et ici, c'était l'endroit le plus approprié. Loin de son maître, il serait moins influençable.

Il n'eut pas à chercher bien longtemps. A l'angle de la rue, il l'aperçut soudain, habillé de noir, le visage crispé et tourné vers le sol, ses cheveux argentés le distinguant de la foule.

Harry lui emboîta le pas, gardant une distance de quelques mètres entre eux. Drago marchait vif, d'un pas qui semblait rageur.

Il le suivit durant quelques minutes. Mais Drago s'arrêta soudain et resta immobile un moment. Le cœur de Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine : il était repéré. Il n'eut que le temps de transplaner quand Drago tourna la tête vers lui.

Drago marchait au hasard et tête baissée à travers les ruelles. Il pensait à sa confrontation avec les géants. Il ne savait toujours pas quoi penser à propos de cette mission et était bien décidé à mettre ça au clair dès son retour.

Soudain, il ressentit une présence derrière lui, une présence familière.

Il s'arrêta net, attentif aux moindres bruits et se retourna soudain. Il aperçut une cape, des cheveux noirs et des yeux verts. _Potter !_

Mais la vision fut fugitive et le temps qu'il cligne les yeux, il n'y avait plus rien devant lui que la foule anonyme.

Il fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. _Voilà maintenant que je vois Potter partout_, pensa t'il.

_Il faut que je me concentre sur ma mission_.

Il rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête et reprit son chemin en direction du point de rencontre avec le géant Korg.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva à l'orée de la forêt, où l'attendait le dénommé Korg. Enorme et repoussant, il baragouina quelques paroles en direction de Drago et tous deux disparurent dans la forêt, en direction des montagnes.

Après plusieurs heures de marche, ils arrivèrent aux pieds de la montagne. Une grotte gigantesque y était creusée et des cris gutturaux provenaient de l'intérieur. Une horrible odeur de moisi flottait dans l'air.

_Pas de doute_, pensa Drago. _Je suis arrivé dans leur tribu_.

Korg le précéda dans la grotte. A l'intérieur, régnait une certaine obscurité, des cadavres d'animaux jonchaient le sol et un peu partout tapis contre les parois étaient assis une dizaine de géants, tous plus repoussants les uns que les autres. Ils regardaient le nouveau venu avec animosité, mais non sans crainte. Drago, lui, regardait droit devant lui, surmontant son envie de vomir.

Arrivé au fond de la grotte, le dénommé Korg s'inclina devant un géant énorme, au visage balafré et aux oreilles démesurément grandes. Leur chef.

Drago s'inclina devant lui, non sans une certaine répulsion et prit la parole :

_« Votre majesté. Je me permets de venir vous voir afin de vous apporter les amitiés de mon maître, le seigneur des ténèbres. » _

Le géant émit un grognement indistinct, ce qui encouragea Drago à continuer.

_« Mon maître, ayant eu connaissance de la grande force de votre peuple, souhaiterait associer votre nom à son empire. Il aimerait vous voir combattre à ses côtés. »_

Le géant émit un grognement furieux et donna une gifle monstrueuse à Korg qui se tenait à côté de lui. Puis il se leva et s'avança vers Drago, menaçant.

Il lui dit alors dans un anglais plus qu'approximatif :

_« Les géants…pas besoin…sorciers…se croient meilleurs…vous tuer maintenant… »_

Drago eut un léger sourire. Le temps des négociations touchait à sa fin. Il avait bien essayé pourtant.

Il sortit prestement sa baguette, la pointa vers le chef des géants.

_EXPULSO !_

L'énorme masse du géant vint s'écraser contre la paroi de la grotte. Les autres géants poussèrent des cris d'effroi. Certains tentant de s'echapper, Drago déplaça un énorme rocher qui boucha l'entrée. Un gros géant se précipita alors vers lui, sa massue à la main.

Drago le foudroya sur place d'un sortilège impardonnable. Puis il se retourna vers le chef qui poussait de petits cris plaintifs.

_« Je crois que vous avez compris, malgré la bêtise due à votre race, que je n'étais pas venu ici pour essuyer un échec. Soit vous êtes avec moi et vous en serez récompensés, soit vous êtes contre moi et je vous tue tous jusqu'au dernier. »_

Son regard était dur, inflexible. Le géant capitula. Il se mit à genoux et grogna aux autres de faire de même.

_« Bien »_ dit Drago, satisfait. « _Vous serez récompensé, comme convenu. «_

Il pointa le sol de sa baguette et apparut une corne dorée.

_« Voici une corne d'abondance. Elle vous procurera nourriture en abondance. En échange, vous répondrez présents quand mon maître aura besoin de vous. »_

Le chef des géants acquiesça en grognant.

_« Mais souvenez vous. Si vous manquez à votre parole, je reviendrai et je serai sans pitié. » _

Il parcourut du regard la grotte et se dirigea vers la sortie qu'il dégagea, puis transplana en direction de Munich, satisfait d'avoir mené à bout cette mission.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il se changea, ne supportant pas l'odeur que les géants avaient laissé sur ses habits puis se prépara à rentrer à Londres.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il entendit un craquement sonore derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement.

Harry Potter se tenait en personne devant lui.

NdA : suspens, suspens ! que va faire Harry ? l'avada kedavriser sans aucune forme de procès, le transformer en saucisse corse ou le demander en mariage ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode.

A VOS REVIEWS !


	7. Chapter 7 : les illusions perdues

NdA : Et voilà un nouveau chapitre des « âmes perdues ». Un petit affrontement entre nos deux héros, enfin !

Bonne lecture à tous !

CHAPITRE 7 : les illusions perdues

…C'est à ce moment là qu'il entendit un craquement sonore derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement.

Harry Potter se tenait en personne devant lui.

Drago resta une seconde sans bouger, comme cloué sur place par l'apparition de son ennemi, ne sachant si c'était la réalité ou une nouvelle hallucination. . Mais il reprit vite ses esprits et sortit vivement sa baguette de sa poche.

Le brun n'esquissa aucun mouvement.

Drago pointait sa baguette sur lui, le regard flamboyant.

_- « Potter ! Tu es enfin sorti de ta cachette. Es tu fou ou suicidaire pour venir ici ? »_

_- « sans doute un peu des deux, Malefoy ! »_ répondit Harry calmement.

_« ça m'est égal. Tu es ici et tu ne vas pas t'échapper comme à ton habitude. »_

_« je n'en ai pas l'intention. »_

Alors Drago tendit le bras en prononçant

_« EXPULSO ! »_

Un rai de lumière rouge fusa vers Harry, mais celui ci, rapide comme l'éclair, sortit sa baguette et dévia le sort qui alla percuter le mur de droite.

Drago, rouge de colère visa une nouvelle fois Harry : _« PETRIFICUS TOTALUS ! »_

Harry dévia le sort avec la même facilité, le visage impassible.

Restant un instant sonné par la rapidité des réflexes du brun, Drago jeta par terre sa baguette de rage, se jeta sur Harry et, l'empoignant par le cou, le cloua au sol. Il commença à le frapper violemment au visage, encore et encore, avec toute la violence dont il pouvait faire preuve. Du sang coula du nez de Harry qui ne cherchait même pas à se protéger. Au bout d'un moment, Drago s'arrêta de frapper, en sueur et essoufflé, regardant avec un mélange d'étonnement et de haine le visage tuméfié de son ennemi.

« _Qu'est ce qui te prends Potter ? Bats toi. Défends toi. Tu m'entends ? »_ lui cria t'il, les traits déformais par la rage.

« _Frappe moi, si ça te soulage. Après, nous pourrons discuter_. » dit Harry difficilement, la lèvre fendue.

_« Je ne veux pas parler avec toi, Potter ! »_ cria Drago avec violence en le secouant. _« Je veux un duel ! je veux te tuer ! »_

Harry eut un faible rire qui eut pour effet de faire lâcher prise à Drago, en proie à un effarement total.

- _« Me tuer ? Tu sais très bien que tu ne pourras jamais me tuer. »_

_« et pourquoi ne pourrai-je jamais te tuer ? Te crois tu aussi puissant ?aussi invincible ? »_ cracha Drago avec haine.

_« alors, il ne te l'a pas dit ! » _dit Harry se relevant difficilement sur un coude.

Drago le ré empoigna par le col de sa cape.

_« de quoi est ce que tu parles ? _

_« de la prophétie, Malefoy, concernant Voldemort et moi. »_

_« quelle prophétie ? Qu'est ce que tu es en train d'inventer ? tu cherches à gagner du temps, c'est tout ! »_

Harry plongea son regard dans celui de Drago et dit d'une voix presque triste.

_«Je n'invente rien, Malefoy. La raison pour laquelle tu ne pourras jamais m'éliminer est qu'il n'y a que Voldemort qui puisse me tuer, et inversement. L'un mourra de la main de l'autre. C'est cette prophétie que Lui et moi nous nous sommes disputés lorsque j'étais à Poudlard et qui était cachée au département des mystères au ministère. »_

Drago repoussa Harry violemment contre le sol. Sa tête heurta douloureusement le plancher.

Les yeux révulsés d'horreur, Drago reculavers le mur.

_« tu mens ! ça ne peut être vrai ! Le maître m'a promis que je te tuerai de mes propres mains. »_

_«Voldemort est très doué pour les promesses. A ton avis, pourquoi ai-je survécu à toutes vos attaques ? J'aurais du mourir cent fois et comme tu le vois, je suis toujours bien vivant. »_

Drago eut un moment d'hésitation, mais se reprit très vite. Il retourna sur Harry et enroula ses longs doigts autour de son cou.

- _«Pas pour longtemps. Allez ! Défends toi ! Attaques moi ! »_

Mais Harry n'esquissait aucun geste.

- «_ je ne me défendrai pas et tu ne me tueras pas. »_

Drago resserra encore plus son emprise autour du cou d'Harry et le secoua, une colère sourde se lisant dans ses yeux gris.

- _« tu n'as pas le droit, Potter, tu n'as pas le droit ! Je veux mon duel ! Ca fait des années que j'attends ce moment. Tu n'as pas le droit de me l'enlever. »_

Des larmes de rage coulaient à présent sur ses joues.

Devant le manque de réaction de Harry, il relâcha soudain sa prise, recula, et s'effondra contre le mur opposé, haletant, les yeux emplis de haine et murmurant _« tu n'as pas le droit ! »_

Harry reprit son souffle, les mains posées sur sa gorge douloureuse. Les marques rouges des doigts de Drago commençaient à apparaître et sa respiration était difficile.

Il dit péniblement :

_« Pourquoi tiens tu tant à ce duel ? »_

Drago le regarda farouchement :

_«Parce que je te hais »._

_« La haine ne fait pas tout. Il y a autre chose»_

Drago eut un rire mauvais.

_« oui, il y a autre chose, Potter. Si je te tue, il n'y aura plus de rébellion envers le seigneur des ténèbres. L'ordre ne tiendra pas un jour sans toi. Le lord a rassemblé le monde magique autour de lui. Il n'y a plus que toi pour lui tenir tête. A cause de toi, des gens se font torturer. A cause de toi, des jeunes sorciers décident de prendre les armes contre le seigneur des ténèbres et ils se font massacrer. A cause de toi, j'ai continuellement les mains recouvertes de sang et je n'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser, même quand je me les frotte jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient à vif. Je suis un assassin, tant que tu existes ! Et je ne veux plus être un assassin ! »_

Pendant tout son discours, Harry avait baissé les yeux.

_« je n'avais jamais vu les choses sous cet angle »_

Drago eut un petit rire méprisant :

_« Bien sur que tu ne voyais pas les choses comme ça. Tu as toujours cru que tu possédais la vérité universelle. Saint Potter et sa quête de justice et de paix. Quelle ironie ! C'est ta mort qui provoquera la paix ! »_

_«En es tu si sur ? »_

_« Bien sur ! »_ dit Drago avec violence. _« le monde magique sera en paix. Et moi, je n'aurai plus à faire ce que je fais maintenant. »_

_« Comme tu es naïf ! Es tu assez crédule pour croire que Voldemort se contentera du monde magique ? Quand il en aura fini avec l'ordre et moi, il n'y aura plus personne pour l'empêcher d'entrer en guerre contre les moldus. »_

Drago secoua énergiquement la tête :

«E_ncore des mensonges ! »_

_«Alors pourquoi t'as t'il envoyé parlementer avec les géants ? Ils ne lui serviront à rien dans sa lutte contre l'Ordre. Par contre, ils seront très utiles dans une attaque du monde moldu... Tu sais comme il les hait. Crois tu vraiment qu'il va se contenter du monde magique et les laisser bien tranquilles dans le leur ? N'as-tu pas encore compris que son ambition est démesurée ? »_

Drago resta un moment indécis. Les paroles de Harry laissaient dans son cerveau des traces brûlantes qui le confortaient dans le soupçon qu'il commençait à avoir. Cependant, il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que le seigneur des ténèbres ait pu lui mentir ainsi. Ce n'était pas possible. Si Harry avait raison, tout son monde de certitudes s'écroulait.

Il ne put que réussir à articuler _: « tu mens ! C'est pour mieux nous diviser que tu me racontes tout ça ! »_

_« je ne te mens pas, Malfoy. Lis dans mes pensées, et tu le sauras ». _

Tous deux restèrent une seconde sans parler, en se dévisageant. Puis Harry reprit la parole

_«_ _Je suis venu ici pour te faire une offre. »_

_- « jamais je ne traiterai avec toi »._Cracha Drago_. « Je te déteste ; pourquoi le ferais-je ? »_

_« parce que dans le fond, ta cause est juste. Tu as seulement choisi le mauvais camps. » _

_« Jamais je ne te suivrai ! _

Et il s'approcha de lui, menaçant.

_« Si je ne peux pas te tuer, je vais me servir de toi pour connaître l'endroit du QG de l'ordre, j'exterminerai tous tes amis et mon maître te tuera une bonne fois pour toute. Et je serai enfin libre ! »_

Il jeta Harry sur le sol et posa fermement l'une ses mains sur son front.

_« Tu les verras tous mourir sous tes yeux. Ta chance insolente va prendre fin. Tu vas savoir ce qu'est la souffrance. »_

Et il ferma les yeux en se concentrant pour visualiser le contenu de l'esprit d'Harry. Mais celui-ci restait fermé. Il avait beau se concentrer, impossible de franchir la barrière mentale du Brun. C'était hermétiquement clos

Soudain, celui-ci lui attrapa l'avant bras, le regard dur.

_« Malefoy, je t'interdis de dire que j'au une chance insolente. Tu veux voir dans mon esprit ? C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? …Alors, vois ! »_

Et il ouvrit brusquement toutes les barrières de son esprit.

Les images frappèrent Drago de plein fouet , il fut projeté à un mètre et s'écroula sur le sol.

Et il vit tout.

Toute la vie de Harry défila dans sa tête : le placard sous l'escalier, les brimades de son oncle et de sa tante, le combat entre Voldemort et lui pour la pierre philosophale, le basilic, les tortures dans le cimetière, Sirius tombant derrière le voile, toutes les batailles, Hermione , Luna, Neville, Colin, Sean, tous les weasley morts, le QG crasseux de l'ordre, les blessures, l'odeur des cadavres, et Harry assistant çà tout cela, toujours debout, toujours vivant et toujours seul.

Tout ce qu'il voyait n'était que douleur, haine et violence. Cela lui remontait aux lèvres. La vie de Potter n'était qu'une suite de souffrances, dépassant de loin les limites du supportable.

Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que ça soit aussi horrible. Il l'avait toujours pris pour un enfant gâté, préféré par tout le monde, privilégié, célèbre. Il l'avait toujours jalousé pour cela. Et ce qu'il voyait maintenant dépassait l'entendement.

Il s'affaissa lentement contre le mur, les yeux révulsés d'horreur. Le mur de certitudes qu'il s'était fabriqué durant toutes ces années venait d'exploser et laissait voir une vérité complètement différente de celle qu'il avait cru détenir.

Des larmes de rage et d'impuissance coulaient à présent sur son visage. Il était comme paralysé et Harry aurait pu le tuer, il n'aurait pas esquissé un geste.

Au bout d'un long moment, Harry se leva difficilement et rompit le silence.

- _« je suis désolé, Malefoy, mais c'était la seule solution pour que tu comprennes. »_

Drago baissa ses yeux hagards vers le sol.

_« qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ? »_

_« je t'ai juste montré la vérité. »_

_« je sais maintenant où se trouve votre QG »_ dit Drago, d'une voix atone. _« je pourrais tous vous faire massacrer. » _

_« oui, tu pourrais tous nous détruire et Voldemort aurait gagné la partie. Je te donne ce choix, Drago. A toi de voir dans lequel des deux camps tu veux aller. Je t'offre la possibilité de gagner cette paix à laquelle tu tiens tant. » _

En l'entendant l'appeler par son nom, Drago leva les yeux, et plongea son regard dans le sien, à la recherche d'une quelconque trace de mensonge. Mais il n'y lut qu'une profonde franchise.

Harry réajusta sa cape et dit : _« Réfléchis-y ! Tu sais maintenant où me joindre ! »_

Puis il disparut en un craquement sonore, laissant Drago assis sur le sol, hagard et désemparé, en proie à diverses pensées contradictoires.

Voilou ! et un chapitre de plus ! Pfiou ! pas facile à écrire ! Le tit Drago s'en prend plein la tête ! mais bon, c'était nécessaire. Non, non, ça ne m'amuse pas de le faire souffrir (quoique…) mais il faut passer par là pour atteindre le bonheur ( pensée philosophique du jour)

Bon, dites moi un peu ce que vous en pensez ! Vous êtes un peu mous au niveau des reviews (lol) . je poste le prochain le plus rapidement possible, promis. Ce sera un chapitre essentiellement basé sur Drago qui a une décision à prendre…… laquelle ? gniark gniark gniark !


	8. Chapter 8 et 9

**NdA** : Désolé pour ce retard qui devient, je le sais bien, chronique. Mais voilà, la vie extra net est si palpitante en ce qui me concerne (chevilles qui gonflent) que je n'ai pas trop le temps (oui, je me cherche des excuses ! Na !)

Enfin, pour me faire pardonner, je met deux chapitres. Applaudissez moi ! Allez, un peu plus fort ! Voiiiiiiiilàààààààààà !

**RaR :** Merci à ceux qui ont lu ma fic et merci surtout à ceux, moins nombreux, qui m'ont laissé une review. A croire que seules les fics contenant des scènes de cul en reçoivent. C'est dommage et plutôt réducteur ! Enfin bon ! Je ne suis pas là pour moraliser le petit lecteur bouillonnant d'hormones alors je remercie ceux qui on apprécié les premiers chapitres de mon histoire, en particulier **Léa Delmas** (comme tu le dis, Harry ne peut s'empêcher de rester gentil, Décidément Dumby a très mauvaise influence sur lui ! lol !), et à **Zaïka **(merci pour ta review plus qu'enthousiaste).****

BONNE LECTURE A TOUS !

CHAPITRE 8 : la décision

Drago n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis que Harry avait transplané. Il avait la nausée et tout son corps était secoué de tremblements nerveux. Sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal, les paroles de Harry la traversant inlassablement.

Il se laissa glisser sur le sol et posa sa joue sur le sol froid. Il ferma les yeux, en proie à une rage sourde. Le problème était qu'il ne savait plus vers qui était tournée cette rage. Il haïssait Potter depuis toujours, c'était un fait. Pour lui, il avait toujours été le balafré, l'horripilant Saint Potter, voulant continuellement attirer sur lui les regards et la célébrité. Il l'avait détesté depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard et aujourd'hui, il se rendait compte que leur vie n'était pas si différente, qu'ils auraient pu même être amis, si les choses avaient été différentes. Tous deux avaient grandi sans affection, ils avaient essuyé les brimades de leurs familles, ils avaient connu la peur, la souffrance et la perte d'êtres chers.

Il en avait le souffle coupé. Comment avait il pu être aveugle aussi longtemps ? Il avait fallu que ce soit Potter qui lui ouvre les yeux, alors que lui, aveuglé par son désir de vengeance, avait tout accepté de Voldemort, sans réfléchir, acceptant une idéologie qui au fond ne lui correspondait pas..

Il frappa le sol de son poing avec rage. Le voile qu'il avait sur les yeux venait de se déchirer et lui laissait entrevoir une vérité à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas : Potter avait raison.

Maintenant, il ne pourrait plus le tuer. C'était impossible. Et il ne pourrait pas non plus le dénoncer à Voldemort. Plus maintenant. Pas après ce qu'il avait appris. Pas après ce qu'il avait vu.

Voldemort… Il l'avait trompé, utilisé comme un vulgaire pantin. Et lui, il avait tout cru, tout accepté. Il était devenu un vulgaire assassin, un monstre. Pour qui ? Pour un fou ambitieux dont le but était de plonger le monde dans le chaos.

Il pensa soudain à son père. Il devait bien rire de lui. Il était au courant, c'était sur, des projets du Lord et il devait se complaire à regarder son fils jouer les meurtriers pour une cause perdue d'avance.

Une bouffée de haine monta en lui. Une haine encore plus forte que celle qu'il éprouvait à cet instant pour Voldemort. Il allait payer ! Ils allaient payer pour ce qu'ils lui avaient fait croire !

Il se releva lentement, le regard déterminé. Sa décision était prise. Il ne vendrait pas Potter et l'ordre. Pour le reste, il ne savait pas encore. Les derniers évènements étaient encore trop frais. Il fallait qu'il y réfléchisse. Il lui fallait un peu de temps.

Une douleur se réveilla soudain à son poignet. Il y porta les yeux avec dégoût. Jamais la marque des ténèbres ne lui avait semblé si laide. Une preuve hideuse de ses pêchés et de sa honte. Il réprima l'envie de l'arracher avec ses ongles et respira profondément.

La douleur se fit plus forte. Le maître rappelait son serviteur. Il voulait des nouvelles de l'entretien avec les géants.

Drago s'assit sur le lit et ferma les yeux. Il devait vider son esprit avant de paraître devant le seigneur des ténèbres. Celui-ci ne devait pas savoir ce qui s'était passé dans cette chambre.

Il ouvrit les yeux quelques minutes plus tard. Son regard avait retrouvé sa froideur habituelle. Mais dessous, bien caché, se tapissait un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps : l'espoir.

Il se leva et transplana, en direction de Londres.

Dans un craquement discret, Harry apparut dans le hall du QG de l'ordre, devant les yeux ébahis de Molly.

_Pas de chance_, pensa t'il.

La femme courut vers lui

- _« Oh ! Harry ! Où étais tu ? Cela fait des heures que l'on avait perdu ta trace ! » _

Puis elle vit le visage tuméfié du jeune homme et reprit, d'une voix hystérique :

_« Par Merlin ! Qui t'a fait ça ! Tu as le visage couvert de sang ! C'est Malefoy, n'est ce pas ? Tu t'es battu avec lui ? Cette sale fouine ! Il a osé lever la main sur toi ! Tu l'as tué, j'espère ! Hein, tu l'as tué ? »_

Harry la prit par les épaules et la secoua.

_« Molly ! Calmez vous ! Je vais bien ! Je suis là ! »_

Molly se calma un peu et répéta encore une fois :

_« C'était Malefoy ?tu l'as tué ? »_

_« Oui, c'était lui et non je ne l'ai pas tué »_

Molly écarquilla les yeux de stupeur

« _Comment ? Pourquoi ? Tu l'as laissé te faire ça et tu ne l'as pas tué ? »_

_« Non Molly »_ répéta calmement Harry. _« Je ne peux pas vous expliquer maintenant, rien n'est encore sûr, mais faites moi confiance ! »_

_« Harry ! tu as laissé partir le fils de celui qui a tué ta fiancée et ton meilleur ami ? »_

_« Justement »_ dit Harry, d'une voix plus courroucée qu'il ne l'aurait voulue. _« C'est son fils. Ce n'est pas lui qui les a tués. »_

Molly se dégagea et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

_« je ne te comprends pas. Je ne comprends rien du tout. »_

_« je vous promets de tout vous expliquer, mais pas maintenant, je suis fatigué. »_

_« Bien, fais comme tu veux ! »_ Molly baissa les yeux et partit dans la cuisine, le dos voûté.

Harry la regarda partir avec tristesse. Elle avait l'air si fatiguée et il lui donnait tant de soucis.

Mais il ne pouvait rien lui révéler pour l'instant. C'était trop tôt, même si il était sur que Malefoy ne le vendrait pas.

Il monta dans sa chambre et ôta ses vêtements. Il s'examina devant le miroir de sa salle de bain et constata que Drago l'avait bien amoché : son visage était recouvert de sang séché, sa lèvre était fendue et son œil gauche avait doublé de volume. Une énorme ecchymose grossissait sur sa poitrine et il avait la marque bien distincte des longs doigts de Malefoy imprimés sur la gorge.

Il passa ses mains sur son cou douloureux.

_C'était juste. Il aurait serré un peu plus et j'étais mort_.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Une jeune femme entra dans la chambre, un flacon d'onguent dans les mains.

Elle rougit en voyant que Harry était à demi nu et s'avança vers lui timidement.

_« Molly m'a dit que tu étais blessé. J'ai amené de quoi te soigner. »_

Harry s'assit sur son lit et laissa la jeune sorcière soigner ses blessures. Il remarqua qu'elle le regardait avec adoration et que ses soins étaient beaucoup plus sensuels qu'ils n'auraient du l'être.

Il se leva brusquement, soudain gêné.

- _« je me sens beaucoup mieux. Je vais dormir un peu…. Merci pour les _

_soins.»_

La jeune fille lui dit d'une voix douce en s'approchant :

- _« tu veux que je reste ? »_

Il répondit d'une voix ferme :

_« non, Lise ! j'ai besoin d'être seul ! »_

La dénommée Lise étouffa un soupir et sortit de la chambre, visiblement dépitée.

Harry s'allongea sur son lit et soupira bruyamment. Il pensa à Hermione. Sa chère Hermione. Il revit ses grands yeux marron, ses longs cheveux bouclés dans lesquels il aimait passer les doigts, ses longues jambes, sa taille fine qu'il avait enlacé tant de fois, ses douces lèvres dont il avait goûté si souvent… Une nuée de souvenirs revinrent à sa mémoire. Leur première rencontre à bord du Poudlard express, leur premier baiser, la première fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour, sa demande en mariage… tous les moments qu'ils avaient partagés avaient toujours été si parfaits. Ils se comprenaient sans même se parler, ils avaient partagé tous les dangers, elle l'avait soutenu dans tous les moments difficiles, quand tous lui tournaient le dos. Elle avait été son âme sœur, son point d'appui et maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là, il se sentait comme un bateau à la dérive ; perdu et sans port d'attache.

Plus jamais il n'avait touché une fille. Aucune ne lui arrivait à la cheville. Aucune ne lui arriverait jamais.

Il ferma les yeux, en proie à de beaux mais douloureux souvenirs. Puis il ferma les yeux et ses rêves le ramenèrent vers des rives beaucoup moins agréables, peuplées de serpents, de cadavres et de douleur. Sa cicatrice lui fit mal. Il se retourna sur le ventre et replongea dans le sommeil.

CHAPITRE 9 : maître de son destin

Drago pénétra avec une certaine appréhension dans les appartements du seigneur des ténèbres. Il avait repoussé au plus profond de son esprit les derniers évènements et il espérait pouvoir les dissimuler. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine et il tentait, en vain, de les faire ralentir.

Il s'approcha, d'un pas qui se voulait déterminé, de Voldemort, assis dans un large fauteuil recouvert de velours vert.

Il s'agenouilla et inclina la tête.

_« Relève toi, Drago ! »_ dit Voldemort d'une voix traînante.

Drago se releva et croisa le regard de son maître. Il le sentit pénétrer son esprit, à la recherche des informations qu'il voulait connaître. Un sourire satisfait apparut sur son visage blafard.

_« Je vois que ta mission a été couronnée de succès. Je n'en doutais pas. Tu as toujours été d'une efficacité redoutable. Raconte moi en détail. »_

Et Drago relata les évènements survenus dans la grotte des géants, sous le regard brillant de Voldemort. Quand il eut fini, celui-ci se leva.

_« Bien ! Tout se passe comme je l'avais décidé. Je suis content de toi, Drago. Les sorciers de qualité se font rares et je suis souvent tellement déçu. Même par ton père. Il n'est même pas capable de retrouver la trace de Potter. »_

Puis, il eut un geste de lassitude.

_« Tu peux disposer. Prends quelques heures de repos, amuse toi avec une des filles, dépense de l'argent. Je t'appellerai quand j'aurai besoin de toi. »_

Drago s'inclina et commença à s'éloigner. Il entendit dans son dos la voix du Lord l'interpeller.

_« Tu n'as aucune question ? »_

_« Non, maître ! » _répondit Drago, le souffle soudain suspendu.

_« C'est étrange ! Pas la moindre petite question ! Toi d'habitude si bavard !_

_« je vous assure, je n'ai aucune question. Le voyage m'a fatigué et je comptais aller me reposer. » _répondit le jeune homme, sentant la peur s'insinuer dans ses veines.

Le Lord plissa les yeux un moment, puis retrouva son sourire sinistre.

« _oui, va te reposer. Tu peux disposer »_

Drago s'inclina une nouvelle fois et sortit de la salle, essayant de garder un pas lent et mesuré malgré l'envie qu'il avait de s'enfuir le plus vite possible.

Il avait dormi plusieurs heures, d'un sommeil paisible pour la première fois depuis des années. Aucun rêve dans lequel il était recouvert de sang. Aucun rêve tout court.

Il ouvrit les yeux et se leva, se sentant prêt à soulever des montagnes.

Il se rendit dans sa salle de bain et se fit couler un bain. Puis il pénétra dans l'eau chaude et soupira de bien être. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis longtemps, en accord avec lui-même. Il avait retrouvé un but. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'étonner que ce soit Potter qui lui ait fourni le moyen de trouver ce but, lui qu'il haïssait il y a quelques heures encore. Il ne savait plus trop quoi penser à son propos. Il avait eu du cran pour venir seul, l'affronter. Rien que pour cela, il méritait son admiration.

Il se trouva soudain vraiment stupide. Stupide d'avoir cru sans retenue les propos du Lord ; stupide d'avoir toujours obéi à son père sans avoir cherché à trouver une voie qui lui aurait été propre ; stupide d'avoir tant haï Potter alors qu'il poursuivait le même but que lui.

Il retint sa respiration et plongea la tête sous l'eau. Il lui fallait à tout prix s'empêcher de penser. Voldemort risquait de percevoir son trouble et à ce moment, il serait perdu.

Il revint à la surface un moment plus tard, l'esprit apaisé. Il sortit du bain, enroula une serviette autour de sa taille et retourna dans sa chambre.

Soudain, il se retourna vivement. Une jeune femme se trouvait déjà là, adossé contre la porte. Toute vêtue de noir, elle avait de longs cheveux bruns et de grands yeux verts qu'elle dardait vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

Drago détourna les yeux et s'approcha de l'armoire pour se trouver de nouveaux vêtements.

_«c'est comme ça que tu_ _m'accueilles ? »_ dit la femme d'une voix douce

Drago ne répondit rien, plutôt agaçé de la voir à cet instant.

_« Tu m'as beaucoup manqué tu sais ? »_reprit elle.

Drago eut un souvenir méprisant

_« oh Mina ! tu as bien du trouver quelqu'un pour te consoler »_

Mina eut une petite moue boudeuse

_« bien sur, mais tu sais que c'est toi que je préfère !_

_« ravi de l'apprendre ! »_ répondit Drago d'un ton froid.

Mina s'approcha de lui d'une démarche provocante.

_« Tu fais la tête mon cœur ? Laisse moi te détendre ! »_

Drago se détourna d'elle et lui tourna ostensiblement le dos. Il n'avait pas du tout la tête à ça.

Mina, ne se laissant pas intimider, se rapprocha une nouvelle fois et se colla contre son dos, et passant la main dans ses cheveux blonds.

_« J'adore quand tu joues les rebelles. Mais ça ne marche pas ! Je vais t'avoir, comme toujours. Et je sais que tu adores ça ! »_

Tout en parlant, sa main avait glissé dans le cou de Drago, puis dans son dos. Il ne put réprimer un frisson. Elle sourit et continua sa progression vers le bas. Elle dénoua habilement la serviette qui entourait la taille du jeune homme et se colla de nouveau contre lui en constatant en souriant qu'elle lui faisait enfin de l'effet.

Elle le contourna alors pour se retrouver face à lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mais Drago détourna la tête. Elle haussa les épaules et posa les lèvres dans son cou. Il frissonna une nouvelle fois. Elle sourit. Elle avait gagné. Il serait à elle, une nouvelle fois.

Elle continua son exploration du corps du jeune homme avec sa langue, s'étonnant toujours de le trouver si parfait. Elle descendait, toujours plus bas, mais fut soudain arrêtée par deux mains qui lui empoignèrent fortement les poignets. Elle fut relevée sans douceur et s'aperçut avec stupeur que Drago la regardait furieusement, ses yeux gris lançant des éclairs.

_« Laisse moi, Mina ! Je n'ai pas envie de jouer aujourd'hui. »_ dit il d'un ton froid et cassant.

_« Menteur ! »_ répliqua t'elle d'un ton doucereux_. « Tu as terriblement envie de moi, regarde dans quel état tu es »_

_« Tu crois vraiment que tu peux venir ici, à tout moment, et que tu peux me prendre à ta guise ? Je ne suis pas un de tes objets ! »_ cracha t'il, lui maintenant toujours les poignets fermement.

_« Tu ne t'en ai jamais pourtant plaint ! »_ répliqua la jeune femme, d'un ton plus sifflant.

_« et bien, maintenant je m'en plains .Comme si je ne savais pas que tu couchais avec tous les sorciers qui habitent dans ce château ! Tu me dégoûtes ! Tu me répugnes ! » _

Tout en parlant, il serrait de plus en plus fort les poignets de la jeune femme. Celle-ci avait pali.

_« Drago ! Lâche moi ! Tu me fais mal ! »_

_« Tu veux que je te lâche maintenant ? Je ne suis plus assez docile pour toi ? »_

Il la plaqua contre le mur et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec une telle violence que sa lèvre s'ouvrit. Il l'embrassa avec rage tout en la maintenant contre le mur. Elle se débattait et quand il commença à lui mordre le cou sans douceur, elle cria.

_« Drago ! Arrête ! Tu me fais mal !_ »

Drago planta soudain ses dents dans son cou. Il voulait qu'elle ait mal, qu'elle souffre. Le goût du sang emplit sa bouche et il releva la tête, plongeant son regard dans le sien, un sourire mauvais au coin des lèvres. Puis, il la poussa violemment par les poignets contre la porte de la chambre.

Il lui dit d'un ton menaçant

_ « Va t'en ! Et ne reviens plus ! »_

Elle porta sa main à sa gorge ensanglantée, un sanglot dans la voix.

_« Tu n'es qu'un salaud !»_

Il lui répondit d'un ton glacial

_ « Tu n'es qu'une pute ! »_

Elle mit sa main sur la bouche pour réprimer un cri, horrifiée par l'insulte et sortit de la chambre en courant.

Drago claqua la porte derrière elle, rageusement. Elle l'avait bien mérité. Depuis des années, elle venait le retrouver dans sa chambre certains soirs, ils faisaient l'amour pendant des heures et elle repartait au matin. Bien sur, il n'était pas le seul à bénéficier de ces attentions, c'était de notoriété publique mais jusqu'à présent, il ne s'en était jamais formalisé. C'était une fille ouverte d'esprit, c'est tout.

Mais maintenant, il la voyait sous un angle totalement différent. Ce n'était qu'une sale petite garce qui se servait des hommes comme on se sert d'un porte monnaie. Du sexe contre l'argent et le pouvoir. Elle avait monté les échelons des mangemorts uniquement grâce à ses multiples aptitudes sexuelles.

Drago retourna à son armoire et enfila rapidement une nouvelle tenue, toujours fortement énervé par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Jamais plus il ne se ferait utiliser par quelqu'un. Il ne serait jamais plus un pion. Il serait maintenant maître de son propre destin.

Il referma la porte de l'armoire et alla s'asseoir sur son lit.

_Vider mon esprit ! Ne plus penser à rien ! Me calmer ! _

Peu à peu, il retrouva son calme et se dirigea vers le perchoir où dormait Prince, son hibou.

Il venait de prendre une décision.


	9. Chapter 10

Rar : Un chapitre de plus avant les fêtes de Noël. Je vous souhaite à tous de très bonnes fêtes et bonne lecture.

CHAPITRE 10 :l'union sacrée

Deux jours.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'il avait laissé Malefoy à Munich, en proie à de sombres doutes. Deux jours qu'il n'avait plus de nouvelles. Deux jours qu'il en attendait.

Harry faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre, guettant par la fenêtre la venue d'un quelconque hibou. Sa tentative avait elle réussie ou Malefoy était il rentré tout raconter à son maître ?

La deuxième solution pouvait cependant être écartée : si Voldemort avait été mis au courant, le QG aurait déjà été rasé.

Harry pensait au risque qu'il avait pris en dévoilant l'emplacement du QG à Malefoy. Mais ce risque était nécessaire. Le Blond devait savoir qu'ici, on lui ferait confiance et qu'on ne lui cacherait rien. Et puis, il était leur dernière chance. La guerre s'enlisait depuis des années et les membres de l'Ordre étaient de moins en moins nombreux. Ils allaient perdre, c'était inévitable. Comment pourraient ils réussir à décimer une armée composée de milliers de Mangemorts alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'une poignée ?

La seule solution était de miner cette armée de l'intérieur ; de poser une bombe au milieu. Et cette bombe s'appelait Drago Malefoy.

Cette idée trottait dans sa tête depuis longtemps déjà, depuis le jour où il avait croisé le regard du jeune Mangemort lors d'un combat. Il y avait vu plus que son propriétaire n'avait voulu laisser transparaître. A travers le rideau de haine qu'il avait érigé dans ses prunelles grises, il y avait vu le désespoir, la honte et plus que tout, le besoin de finir cette guerre, à n'importe quel prix, par tous les moyens possibles.

C'était à cause de ce regard qu'il ne l'avait pas affronté ce jour là, ni les autres jours. Il ne pouvait pas non plus lui parler tout de suite. Ça aurait été trop tôt. Il avait fallu attendre le bon moment, et surtout que Malefoy se trouve assez loin de son maître pour que la violence des émotions qu'il allait éprouver en l'écoutant ne le trahisse pas.

Il avait saisi ce moment et maintenant, il attendait avec anxiété le résultat de la confrontation.

Il aperçut soudain un minuscule point à l'horizon, un point qui se rapprochait de plus en plus en prenant la forme d'un hibou.

Harry bondit vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit en grand afin de laisser entrer un Grand Duc de couleur noire qui vint se poser à côté d'Edwige. Une lettre était accrochée à sa patte, cachetée de cire rouge.

Il la décrocha de la patte de l'oiseau auquel il donna une friandise. C'était une enveloppe de papier jauni sur laquelle était inscrit deux initiales, H.P, d'une écriture soignée et aristocratique.

Harry décacheta l'enveloppe et en extirpa fébrilement la lettre qu'elle contenait.

Ce qui était écrit dessus lui fit pousser un grand soupir de soulagement.

_Potter,_

_Au même endroit, ce soir, à minuit._

_Ne me renvoies pas de message, il sera inspecté._

_Sois à l'heure,_

_D.M _

La bouche d'Harry s'étira en un large sourire. Il lui avait répondu. Il l'avait convaincu.

A moins que ce ne soit un piège.

Il chassa cette pensée de son esprit. De toute façon, il n'avait ni le choix, ni peur. Cela faisait longtemps que perdre la vie ne l'effrayait plus et de plus, c'était un risque à prendre.

Il froissa la lettre qu'il jeta avec l'enveloppe dans la cheminée. Puis il renvoya le hibou de Drago vers son maître.

Il descendit deux par deux les marches du grand escalier et se rendit dans la cuisine. Il avait faim.

Molly ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés quand elle le vit avaler de bon appétit une assiette de purée. Cela faisait des jours qu'il ne se nourrissait presque plus et le choc de le voir manger ainsi la força à s'asseoir sur la chaise la plus proche en le regardant bouche ouverte.

Harry leva la tête de son assiette et sourit :

_« J'avais faim ! »_

Il se leva, posa son assiette dans l'évier et s'apprêta à sortir de la cuisine, posant un léger baiser sur la joue de Molly. Celle-ci le retint par le bras en le regardant d'un air inquisiteur.

_« Toi tu me caches quelque chose. Pourquoi as-tu l'air aussi…content ? »_

Harry sourit une nouvelle fois.

_« C'est parce que je le suis. Je ne peux rien te dire. Mais fais moi confiance. La chance va enfin tourner de notre côté »_

Et il sortit d'un pas plus léger qu'à l'accoutumée.

Molly le regarda partir, l'air ébahi. Bien sur qu'elle lui ferait confiance.

12h00.

Drago faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre d'hôtel, la même qu'à leur premier entretien. Une boule d'anxiété lui serrait la gorge. Avait il reçu son message ? Allait il venir ?

Il ne se posa pas la question bien longtemps. Un craquement significatif se produisit et Harry Potter apparut juste devant lui.

Quelques secondent passent sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne prenne la parole, tous les deux se jaugeant du regard.

Ce fut Drago qui rompit enfin le silence.

_« Tu es en retard. »_

_« excuse moi, mais il m'a fallu déployer des trésors d'ingéniosité pour que je puisse m'éclipser. »_

_« tu n'as pas le droit de sortir seul le soir ? »_ dit Drago, un sourire en coin.

Harry passa la main dans ses cheveux, l'air un peu gêné, ce qui surprit Drago.

_« c'est un peu ça ! »_

Drago sourit.

_« le sauveur du monde qui n'a pas la permission de minuit ! Excuse moi, mais je trouve la situation plutôt cocasse ! »_

_« excuse moi toi aussi, mais tu ne vis peut être pas sous le même toit qu'une femme qui a perdu tous ses enfants et qui tremble chaque fois qu'elle te voit sortir par peur que tu sois tué par l'un de tes petits copains mangemorts. » _répondit Harry d'un ton sec.

Drago s'approcha, visiblement agaçé.

_« Ce ne sont pas mes petits copains, Potter ! Si tu en doutes, pourquoi es tu venu ? »_

_« Je ne sais plus vraiment » _dit Harry, baissant les yeux. _« C'était peut être une erreur »._

Harry recula mais Drago le retint par le bras.

_« Oh, arrête tes états d'âme, Potter ! J'ai pris de sacrés risques pour venir ici ! J'ai du inventer un prétexte bidon et mentir au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Alors ne me dis pas maintenant que ce rendez vous était une erreur ! Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais me jeter à tes pieds quand tu arriverais ? Je t'ai haï toutes ces années, à tord peut être, mais ça ne peut pas s'effacer en quelques secondes. Alors avant qu'on se roule des pelles, il va falloir un bon bout de temps ! »_

Harry resta sans voix quelques secondes, puis dit très sérieusement.

_« se rouler des pelles ? tu plaisantes là ? »_

Puis il sourit soudain, suivi bientôt de Drago.

_« Bien sur, crétin ! Tu veux ma mort ? »_

Tous deux rirent bêtement pendant plusieurs minutes. Ca faisait du bien, ça ne leur était pas arrivé depuis si longtemps.

Drago retrouva son calme tant bien que mal et observa, amusé, Harry qui s'essuyait les yeux du revers de sa manche.Il pensa qu'à cet instant, il n'avait pas du tout l'air d'un héros de guerre, mais plutôt d'un petit garçon qui avait grandi trop vite.

Harry leva vers lui ses yeux larmoyants.

_« je ne savais pas que Drago Malefoy pouvait être drôle !_

_« Potter ! » _dit il, plus sérieusement_. « on ne va pas passer la nuit à s'envoyer des piques, même si on a plusieurs années à rattraper… »_

Harry acquiesça. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris. Il avait partagé un fou rire avec Malefoy ! Si un jour quelqu'un le lui avait dit, il l'aurait emmené faire un séjour à la section psychiatrique de Ste Mangouste.

_« Tu as raison »_

Il le regarda droit dans les yeux. _« Je suis content que tu sois là »_

Drago haussa les sourcils, ébahi d'une telle franchise. Puis il se souvint que Harry n'était pas du genre à dissimuler ce qu'il pensait. Il disait toujours tout haut le fond de sa pensée, que cela plaise ou non. C'était ce qui faisait sa force, mais aussi sa faiblesse

Il dit d'un voix chaleureuse, une voix qu'il n'utilisait jamais.

- _« qui l'aurait cru ? »_

_« Personne. J'ai du mal à y croire moi-même ! »_

Un peu gêné par cette minute de franche camaraderie, Drago se racla la gorge et reprit un discours un peu plus conventionnel.

_« alors, ton offre de me joindre à vous tient toujours ? »_

_« Plus que jamais » _répondit Harry.

_« Tu en as parlé à tes amis ? »_

_« Non »_ dit Harry un peu gêné. _« Je n'étais pas sur ! Et puis je ne pouvais pas débarquer en disant : 'salut ! vous allez bien ? Ah, au fait, Drago Malefoy se joint à nous. En fait, il poursuit le même but que nous et nous allons maintenant travailler ensemble »_

_« Oui, vu sous cet angle ! »_ dit Drago.

_« Je vais leur en parler, dés demain. Enfin, si tu es toujours d'accord pour m'apporter ton aide bien sûr. »_

_« Je le suis ! J'ai beaucoup réfléchi hier. Je dois t'avouer que j'ai hésité, mais maintenant, je ne ferai plus marche arrière. »_ dit il, d'une voix déterminée.

Ils restèrent un moment à se dévisager, puis les lèvres de Drago s'étirèrent en un sourire narquois.

_« Et faut il maintenant que je m'agenouille devant toi et que je baise le bas de ta robe ? »_

Harry haussa les sourcils.

- _« c'est vrai que l'idée est intéressante…mais, à l'inverse de Voldemort, il se trouve que je n'éprouve aucun plaisir à humilier mon prochain. Dans l'Ordre, nous sommes tous sur un pied d'égalité. Même si c'est moi qui donne les ordres la plupart du temps, je considère que chacun a le droit de parole et que surtout chacun est égal à son compagnon de combat. Cette guerre, nous la menons ensemble, tous côte à côte. »_

- _« Ils ne m'accepteront jamais. Je vous ai pourchassé toute ma vie ! J'ai torturé et tué ! Je t'ai humilié tant de fois, je t'ai traqué sur tous les coins de cette foutue planète, j'ai souhaité ta mort mille fois. Je me demande encore pourquoi tu ne me tues pas sur le champ ! » _

Harry haussa les épaules

_« Parce que je crois au bon côté de chaque homme. Tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance. Même toi. »_

Il eut un léger sourire

_« Un héritage de Dumbledore sans doute. »_

Puis, son visage redevint ferme

_« Quant aux autres, ils t'accepteront. Ca ne sera sûrement pas facile mais ils s'y feront, je te l'assure. »_

Drago releva les yeux vers lui, rassuré par ces dernières paroles.

- _« Que faut il que je fasse ? »_

_« Tout d'abord, rester en vie. Je sens que tu brûles d'envie d'en finir vite, mais il faudra être patient. Voldemort est d'une grande perspicacité. Au moindre faux pas de ta part, il découvrira ta trahison et te tuera sur le champ. As-tu de sérieuses notions d'occlumencie ? »_

_« Oui. J'ai appris avec Rogue. Je suis même vite devenu meilleur que lui. » _répondit Drago, un soupçon de fierté dans la voix.

_« C'est bien. Voldemort est un redoutable legimens. »_

Drago perdit soudain son assurance :

_« Cela veut dire qu'il va falloir que j'y retourne. »_

_« J'en ai bien peur. C'est notre seule chance de vaincre : connaître ses plan à l'avance. Et pour cela, nous avons besoin de quelqu'un qui soit là de l'intérieur : toi ! »_

_« C'est très dangereux. Je pourrais me faire repérer facilement. »_

_« Toute mission est dangereuse. Mais celle là nous permettra de finir une bonne fois pour toute cette guerre stupide. Et cela, grâce à toi ! Tu seras celui qui nous sauvera tous. »_

Harry savait parfaitement les mots qu'il fallait employer pour donner confiance à Drago. Il avait toujours aimé les flatteries et être mis en valeur.

Il avait bien raison. Drago, les yeux brillants, s'imaginait déjà en héros, vainqueur du célèbre Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts, sauveur du monde et adulé par tous.

Le dernier obstacle qui empêchait le jeune homme de se rallier complètement à la cause d'Harry venait de voler en éclat. Il planta son regard dans le sien et lui tendit la main.

_« J'accepte ton offre, Potter. Accepteras tu ma main, cette fois ? »_

Harry tendit le bras et lui serra la main fermement.

Drago reprit :

- _« Une poignée de main ne suffit pas Potter. Il faut plus. »_

Il sortit un fin poignard de sa ceinture. Harry regarda l'arme, puis Drago.

_- « Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je te fais confiance. »_

_- « Toi peut être, mais les autres non. Avec ce serment, notre pacte sera inviolable et ils devront reconnaître ma sincérité. »_

Harry inspira profondément.

_« Si c'est ce que tu veux. »_

Et il tendit son avant bras vers Drago, qui d'un coup de lame, y traça une fine entaille d'où jaillit le sang. Puis il fit de même sur son bras droit et mêla son sang à celui d'Harry qui lui dit en lui prenant la main :

_« À toi de prononcer la formule »_

Drago acquiesça et prononça d'une voix lente :

_L'union de deux forces_

_Mènera à la paix._

_L'union rompue_

_Entraînera la mort._

Aussitôt, une lumière vive émanant de leurs mains jointes se diffusa dans tout leur corps, leur laissant à chacun un incroyable aperçu des pouvoirs de l'autre. Puis la lumière s'estompa.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, les mains jointes, un peu sonnés par la force du sortilège d'union.

Ce fut Harry qui rompit l'immobilisme de la situation.

Il lâcha la main de Drago et pressa la manche de sa robe contre l'entaille à son poignet pour arrêter le saignement. Drago en fit de même.

_« Je n'est jamais vu un tel pouvoir chez un sorcier, Potter. Pendant le sortilège, j'en ai eu un aperçu et je peux te dire que je ne suis pas mécontent d'être maintenant de ton coté »._dit il, visiblement impressionné

Harry haussa les épaules, humblement.

_« Toi aussi tu es puissant. Tu n'as rien à m'envier. » _

Il se retourna vers lui.

_« Il faut que je partes maintenant. On ne va pas tarder à s'apercevoir de mon absence. Envoie moi un hibou ou parle moi par feu de cheminée, pour que nous puissions fixer un nouveau rendez vous. Je vais préparer le terrain à l'Ordre afin de t'y intégrer le plus vite possible. »_

Devant l'air inquiet de Drago, il continua :

_« Ne t'inquiète pas. Ils t'accepteront. »_

Drago acquiesce, remit sa cape sur ses épaules et se prépara à transplaner quand Harry lui dit juste avant de disparaître :

_« Prends soin de toi, Malefoy ! » _

Drago eut un sourire hautain, vite remplacé par une grimace d'appréhension à l'idée de retourner vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il s'évanouit dans les airs à son tour.


	10. Chapter 11 : une si petite victoire!

Voici in nouveau chapitre !

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lue et encore plus à ceux qui m'ont laissé une review.

BONNE ANNEE A TOUS ET BONNE LECTURE !

CHAPITRE 10 : une bien petite victoire !

Harry transplana dans un craquement sonore au beau milieu de la cuisine de l'ordre. Il y resta quelques secondes immobile, espérant que personne n'ait été alerté par le bruit.

Le silence.

Harry soupira, dégrafa sa cape et se dirigea vers la porte de la cuisine qu'il ouvrit précautionneusement mais ses yeux s'agrandirent soudain de surprise : devant lui se tenait Molly, les cheveux en bataille, emmitouflée dans une vieille robe de chambre verte, les bras croisés et les yeux lançant des éclairs. Elle poussa Harry dans la cuisine et ferma la porte derrière eux.

Se campant alors sur ses deux jambes, elle croisa de nouveau les bras et planta ses yeux furibonds dans ceux du jeune homme qui attendait stoïquement que l'orage se déchaîne.

Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, ne se fit pas attendre bien longtemps. Molly explosa soudain :

« Où étais tu ? Trois heures que je me fais un sang d'encre à attendre que Monsieur daigne rentrer ! Trois heures que j'imagine le pire ! Tu n'imagines même pas l'angoisse que j'ai eue en voyant que ton lit était vide ce soir. Je t'ai cherché partout dans la maison ! »

Harry, penaud, gardait la tête baissée. Il savait que quand Molly était en colère, il fallait mieux la laisser s'exprimer. Et en ce moment, elle était plutôt terrifiante, avec ses cheveux roux et désordonnés, ses gestes vindicatifs et ses hurlements.

Sans même prendre le temps de respirer, elle continuait à le blâmer :

« J'ai failli prévenir tout le monde ! Tu ne te rends même pas compte du danger que tu prends en sortant d'ici, seul, sans même nous prévenir du lieu où tu te rends ? Ta tête est mise à prix et toi, tu te promènes tranquillement, la nuit et sans escorte. »

« Ma cote est encore montée ? » dit Harry, voulant détendre l'atmosphère, mais cela eut l'effet inverse.

«Ta cote ? Tu te fiches de moi, là ! Harry James Potter, vous êtes le sorcier le plus irréfléchi et le plus irrespectueux que je connaisse ! Tout le monde ici est prêt à mourir pour toi et voilà comment tu les remercies ! Si tu te faisais prendre, qu'arriverait il alors de toutes ces personnes ? Tu n'es qu'un égoïste !»

Harry répliqua, passablement énervé par les accusations de Molly. Il voulait bien se laisser réprimander, mais ça commençait à bien faire.

« Egoïste ? Moi ? Alors que toute ma vie je n'ai jamais cessé de me battre ? Comment peux tu dire ça ? Je n'ai jamais vécu pour moi-même. J'ai toujours été le Survivant, l'Elu, jamais je n'ai été Harry. Et m'en suis-je plaint une fois ?

« C'est justement parce que tu es le Survivant que tu dois faire plus attention que les autres. Ta vie nous est précieuse. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de te promener la nuit au risque de te faire attraper. »

« Ce que j'ai fait ce soir était purement réfléchi. Les risques que j'ai pris étaient considérés. » répondit Harry sur un ton sec.

« Oui, parlons en de ce soir » dit Molly, « Où étais tu ? Pourquoi fais tu tant de mystères à la fin? »

Harry soupira.

« J'ai réussi à persuader quelqu'un de venir nous rejoindre, quelqu'un dont l'aide nous sera précieuse. Il m'avait donné rendez vous au dernier moment et je ne voulais pas en parler avant d'être sûr de ses intentions. »

Molly s'approcha, soudain intéressée :

« Un nouveau membre ? Mais où l'as-tu rencontré ? Est il de confiance ? »

Harry leva une main pour l'empêcher de continuer, il commençait à avoir mal à la tête.

« Ecoute, Molly ! Je suis fatigué ! Demain matin, je convoquerai l'ordre au complet et j'en parlerai à ce moment. Pour l'instant, on ferait mieux d'aller au lit. Et…je te promet de ne plus sortir ce soir !»

Il posa un baiser sur le front de Molly et se dirigea vers la porte quand elle le retint par le bras.

« Comment t'es tu fait ça ? » Lui demanda t'elle, désignant la fine entaille qui zébrait son avant bras.

« Demain, Molly ! Demain »

Il se détacha doucement et sortit de la pièce.

Harry passa une nuit paisible, sans rêve.

Au petit matin, il se réveilla et après s'être étiré, se leva. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et regarda précautionneusement au dehors.

Encore une journée de pluie ! De gros nuages noirs passaient lentement dans le ciel, plongeant les rues de Londres dans une semi obscurité. La ville semblait déserte. Aucun bruit de voitures moldues, aucun chant d'oiseau, aucun bruissement dans les arbres. C'était comme si le monde savait que quelque chose de terrible allait bientôt se produire et qu'il se terrait afin d'essayer d'en réchapper.

Harry soupira. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu le soleil !

Il tira les rideaux et ses pensées revinrent aussitôt à la réunion qu'il devait organiser. Une boule d'anxiété lui serra la gorge. Comment allait il s'y prendre pour aborder le sujet ? Ils allaient tous sûrement le prendre pour un fou, au mieux. Il se demandait même si il ne l'était pas un peu. Intégrer Drago Malefoy à l'ordre ! Sans cette fine cicatrice au creux de son bras, il aurait presque pensé que les évènements de la nuit dernière n'avaient été qu'un rêve.

Il avait fait un serment d'union avec Malefoy. Ce serment était un sortilège très puissant et très ancien qui liait étroitement ceux qui avaient juré. Drago et lui se devaient maintenant une aide mutuelle et totale. Celui des deux qui trahirait cette confiance tomberait mort, foudroyé à l'instant.

Harry sourit. C'était Malefoy lui-même qui avait pris l'initiative de ce serment. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il le ferait. Son engagement auprès de l'ordre serait maintenant total, sans retour possible.

Il savait bien sûr que Drago souffrait de sa condition de mangemort mais il ne pensait pas que sa haine pour Voldemort était si puissante, plus puissante peut être que celle qu'il lui avait toujours vouée. Il serait un puissant allié, le plus puissant qu'il n'ait jamais eut sans doute.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire jubilatoire, presque inquiétant. Il avait réussi à enlever à Voldemort l'un de ses meilleurs éléments. La victoire était encore loin mais elle n'avait jamais été aussi près et il pouvait en sentir la saveur.

Il s'habilla rapidement et descendit à la salle à manger qui servait de lieu de réunion. Plusieurs sorciers étaient déjà là et le regardèrent entrer, une vive lueur d'intérêt dans le regard.

Harry sourit. Molly n'avait visiblement pas su tenir sa langue.

Il s'approcha du petit groupe et se racla la gorge.

« Je vois que vous êtes déjà au courant du fait que j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire. » dit il en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Molly qui rougit d'embarras.

Tous les sorciers acquiescèrent.

« Mais, continua Harry, j'aimerais que tout le monde soit présent. Il manque encore Hebbert, Bowler, Dany et Mina à ce que je vois »

« Ils devraient arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Je les ai fait appeler. » dit Molly d'une voix faussement désinvolte.

« Bien ! Dans ce cas, attendons les ! »

Harry s'assit dans un des fauteuils, plutôt content de ce laps de temps de gagné. Il ne savait toujours pas comment aborder le sujet de Drago et quelques minutes de réflexion étaient les bienvenues.

Mais il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir car les quatre sorciers manquant à l'appel apparurent dans le salon à quelques secondes d'intervalles.

Après avoir salué l'assemblée, ils s'assirent autour de la table, les yeux fixés sur Harry, qui, voyant qu'il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire, se leva.

Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, il prit enfin la parole :

« Si je vous est fait venir ici, c'est pour vous informer d'un évènement important. Un évènement qui pourrait nous permettre de nous rapprocher de la victoire »

Un léger murmure parcourut l'assemblée.

« Hier soir, j'avais rendez vous avec un sorcier afin de discuter de son éventuelle admission au sein de l'ordre. Je ne vous en ait pas parlé parce que je craignais un refus de sa part. »

Hebbert, un jeune sorcier aux cheveux et à la barbe blonde prit la parole à son tour.

« Où as-tu pu trouver un sorcier encore assez fou pour se joindre à nous ? »

« Dans l'antre de la bête elle-même ! » répondit Harry, d'une voix calme.

Un brouhaha se fit entendre dans la salle. Ce fut Mina qui s'adressa à Harry, d'une petite voix timide :

« Es tu en train de nous dire que tu étais hier soir avec un mangemort ? »

« Harry ! Ce n'est pas prudent ! Et si ça avait été un piège ? » continua Molly, d'une voix scandalisée.

Harry répondit d'un ton ironique :

« Ah oui ; c'est vrai que je n'ai jamais encore réussi à me débarrasser d'un mangemort ! »

Tous se turent et un silence gêné s'installa dans la pièce.

Harry, voyant que le calme était revenu, reprit :

« Il est vrai que j'ai pris certains risques en y allant seul mais on ne gagne pas une guerre en restant caché. J'étais effectivement avec un mangemort hier soir. Ce n'était pas la première fois que nous nous rencontrions et je savais qu'il se rallierait à nous, tôt ou tard. Il a accepté la mission d'espion que je lui ai confié auprès de Voldemort. »

« Harry ! » reprit la voix courroucée de Hebbert. « C'est de la folie ! Même si il est de bonne foi, il ne pourra jamais remplir sa mission. Le lord le repérera à la première seconde où il essaiera de le trahir. »

- « Pas si il maîtrise parfaitement l'occlumancie. Et il la maîtrise au plus haut

degré »

Tous les sorciers présents s'échangeaient maintenant des regards perplexes.

C'est un vieux sorcier vêtu de gris et portant de grosses lunettes carrées qui s'adressa à Harry d'une voix inquiète :

« la plupart des mangemorts ne sont pas assez puissants pour maîtriser l'occlumancie. »

« Il n'est pas un mangemort quelconque. C'est un proche de Voldemort, un membre de sa brigade d'élite. »

Un nouveau murmure inquiet traversa la pièce.

« La brigade d'élite ? Mais ce sont des fanatiques. C'est Lucius Malefoy lui-même qui les dirige. Ce n'est absolument pas possible que l'un de ses membres en vienne à le trahir. » reprit le vieux sorcier aux lunettes carrées.

« Et bien il faut croire que tout est possible ! » répondit Harry.

« Mais qui serait susceptible de faire cela ? Je connais la plupart des membres de l'élite du seigneur noir, et je ne vois aucun le trahir. Qui as-tu rencontré hier soir ? »

Ca y est. La question était posée. Harry pouvait sentir sur lui les regards avides de ses compagnons et la petite boule dans sa gorge devint plus grosse que jamais. Il déglutit difficilement et dit de la voix la plus calme possible :

« Vous le connaissez tous. Il s'agit de… »

Il prit une profonde inspiration :

« …Drago Malefoy. »

Un silence de mort sembla tomber sur la pièce. Tous les visages tournés vers lui exprimaient la plus pure perplexité teintée d'incompréhension. La pièce semblait avoir été figée par un sort.

Ce silence dura plusieurs secondes avant d'être déchiré par la voix atone de Molly.

« Drago Malefoy ? Tu as perdu l'esprit Harry ! Tu veux dire que tu étais hier soir avec Drago Malefoy, le fils de Lucius Malefoy qui a tué Hermione et Ron ? Tu discutais avec un homme qui a assassiné des dizaines d'innocents devant toi, qui a toujours juré de te tuer ? Un homme qui est en passe de devenir le bras droit de Voldemort ?

Pendant son discours, elle s'était levée et maintenant, elle dardait sur Harry des yeux flamboyants où commençaient à perler quelques larmes.

Un brouhaha indigné montait peu à peu dans les rangs de l'ordre.

Harry soupira. La discussion allait sûrement être difficile.

Hebbert, sous le choc de la révélation, dit d'une voix faible.

« Il a tué Kingsley de ses propres mains, il y a de cela trois jours et tu voudrais nous faire croire qu'il veut se joindre à nous ? »

« Malefoy n'est pas devenu un saint en l'espace de quelques jours, j'en suis conscient. » dit Harry d'une voix ferme. « Il ne se rallie pas à nous par grandeur d'âme et il méprise autant l'Ordre qu'avant. Il vient pour lui-même. Croyez vous être les seuls à vouloir la fin de cette stupide guerre ? Ne pensez vous pas que certains mangemorts aimeraient aussi rentrer chez eux et ne plus se battre dans d'éternelles batailles inutiles ? Malfoy en a assez de tout ça. »

« Comment le saurais tu ? » reprit Hebbert.

« Je le connais mieux que quiconque. » dit Harry, d'une voix calme. « Nous nous sommes affrontés toute notre vie. J'ai appris à connaître sa manière d'agir, ses forces et ses faiblesses ; et ce que je peux vous dire avec certitude, c'est qu'il y a une chose que Drago Malefoy ne supporte pas, c'est être manipulé. C'est sa fierté qui le pousse vers nous. Il y a deux jours, Voldemort l'a envoyé en Allemagne recruter des géants… »

Tous les sorciers échangèrent un regard.

« …Voldemort a décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Le monde magique ne lui suffit plus. Il veut s'emparer du monde moldu. Malefoy l'a compris et il ne veut pas s'engager sur cette voie. »

« Mais je croyais qu'il détestait les moldus ! »

« Oh ! il les déteste toujours autant ! Mais une guerre ouverte entre nos deux mondes ne servirait pas ses intérêts. Cela voudrait dire pour lui encore des années et des années de combat. »

« Malefoy est pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Il n'y a plus rien de bon en lui depuis longtemps ! »

« Tu te trompes ! Il y a toujours quelque chose de bon dans le pire des hommes. A nous de l'exploiter à bon escient. »

« Harry ! Tu te mets à parler comme Dumbledore ! Lui aussi croyait qu'il y avait du bon dans chaque homme ! Et vois comme il est mort ! Tôt ou tard, Malefoy te plantera un couteau dans le dos ! »

« Peut être, mais c'est un risque à prendre. Nous devons empêcher une guerre contre les moldus par tous les moyens. Même si ce moyen s'appelle Drago Malefoy. »

Un nouveau silence s'abattit sur la salle. A ce moment, Harry dégageait une telle force de persuasion que personne n'osait plus prendre la parole. Les têtes étaient baissées, les regards tournés vers le sol.

Harry sut à ce moment qu'il avait gagné. Sa volonté avait toujours été plus puissante que celle des autres. Toute sa vie, il n'avait écouté que ses propres intuitions, quitte à se fâcher avec son entourage, et la plupart du temps il avait eu raison. Ce serait la même chose cette fois ci.

Une petite voix se fit alors entendre. C'était Molly, qui le regardait d'un œil suspicieux.

« Et qui nous dit qu'il ne t'a pas déjà mis sous imperium ou sous un autre sort de contrôle ? »

Harry lui jeta un regard furieux.

« Molly ! Ta haine contre les Malefoy t'aveugle. Penses tu vraiment que l'on puisse me mettre sous imperium sans que personne ici ne s'en rende compte ? Malefoy et moi avons fait un sort d'union hier soir. »

Il montra la cicatrice qu'il portait au bras à l'assemblée qui leva des yeux étonnés vers lui.

« C'est lui même qui en a pris l'initiative. Il savait que vous ne le croiriez

Pas. Grâce à ce sortilège, il ne peut plus nous trahir. »

« Pourquoi ne nous l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ? »

« Parce que vous m'avez harcelé de questions à partir du moment où vous avez entendu son nom. »

Le vieux sorcier à lunettes prit soudain la parole :

« Il ne peut peut être pas trahir mais il pourrait parler sous la torture. Voldemort risque de le découvrir tôt ou tard et alors, nous serons perdus. »

Tous les sorciers dans la salle acquiescèrent silencieusement. Harry éprouva soudain une vague de colère monter en lui.

- « Comment croyez vous que l'on gagne une guerre ? Nous serons peut être perdus mais nous mourrons en essayant d'avoir accompli quelque chose. Si nous ne tentons rien, nous serons tués de toute façon un jour ou l'autre ! Je refuse d'attendre ce moment, la peur au ventre. Je préfère mille fois mourir maintenant ! Maintenant, si l'idée d'intégrer Malefoy à l'Ordre vous fait peur, si vous n'avez pas le courage d'affronter cette épreuve, alors, je préfère que nous arrêtions tout de suite. Je ne veux pas être à la tête d'une bande de lâches ! »

Harry était furieux. Ses yeux en étaient assombris et sa respiration était saccadée. Il savait qu'il était de mauvaise foi quand il les traitait de lâches mais il était trop en colère et les mots dépassaient sa pensée.

« Harry ! » dit la voix timide de Mina, qui avait maintenant les larmes aux yeux. « Comment peux tu dire ça ? »

Harry vit ses larmes et sa colère retomba aussi vite qu'elle était monté. Il était allé trop loin, il venait de s'en rendre compte. Il allait parler quand la jeune fille reprit :

« Si tu pense que ton plan a une chance de fonctionner, alors je te suis. J'ai toujours été avec toi, ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va changer. Tu nous as toujours prouvé que tes choix étaient judicieux et je pense que nous devrions te faire confiance.

Elle avait dit ces derniers mots en regardant l'assemblée.

« Que tous ceux qui suivent Harry lèvent la main ! »

Elle la leva aussitôt, suivie de deux autres jeunes sorciers. Puis peu à peu, les autres mains se levèrent. Hebbert et le sorcier aux lunettes la levèrent également, visiblement pas encore tout à fait convaincus.

Molly était maintenant la dernière à garder sa main baissée. Tout le monde la regardait, une lueur d'encouragement dans les yeux.

Elle céda, leva la main rapidement et sortit de la salle, non sans avoir jeté un regard de reproche à Harry qui détourna la tête.

Tous les sorciers se levèrent ensuite et sortirent un par un. Harry prononça un merci du bout des lèvres à Mina qui rougit et disparut elle aussi.

Il avait réussi. Non sans difficulté mais il avait réussi. Malefoy ne serait sans doute pas vraiment accepté avant longtemps mais le plan allait pouvoir être mis en place.

Harry se rassit lourdement dans son fauteuil et prit une grande inspiration. La boule qui bouchait le fond de sa gorge avait disparue.

Il s'apprêta à se lever quand une douleur aigue lui déchira le front. Il tomba, genoux au sol, la min crispée sur sa cicatrice. Un sentiment de joie intense emplit son esprit.

Voldemort était heureux…

ET voilou ! Fin du chapitre. Dans le prochain, vous saurez pourquoi l'ami Voldy est si content !

TOUS A VOS REVIEWS !


End file.
